Fang, a wedding, and a pair of converse
by Maximum Dusk
Summary: 2 years post MAX. Total and Akila are getting married and Max is a bridesmaid.Fang and Max have split but are still friends and he's dating Lissa, the "Red Haired Wonder". Can Max win Fang Back? Will the wedding be the answer to all her prayers? FAX
1. Chapter 1: This is torture!

**A/N Here's another story that I've had in my head for a while. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**This one's for the Fax lovers!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to say I don't own Maximum Ride. I know, so sad ****. **

**ENJOY FOLKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Uh. When will this end? When will this nightmare end? THIS IS TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now before you all get confused and say "what's going on?" I'll explain my current delicate situation.

My name is Maximum Ride, the human-avian hybrid who saved your, and everyone else in the world's asses from Itex and other various villains. Yup.

I'm 16 years old. It's been two years since Mr Chu had kidnapped my mother. Things with Fang had deteriorated like I'd feared. But he was still here with me, and we were still friends and hung out like we used to. But not as much. He has a "girlfriend" now. Her name's Lissa. Yes, it's the same bitch from our old school that we attended to when we were with Anne Walker.

We had settled down a year ago, after defeating Mr Chu again. It turned out that Brigid was a little traitor. Of coarse Fang was devastated. It was around that time that Fang and I had called it quits. But I still love him, and he'll never know. He's just so caught up in "the red haired wonder".

Now to the current matter that was rubbing itself in my face and driving me insane, I was in a freaking shop! Whatever girl calls this "exciting and so fun" is a complete and utter LUNATIC. **(A/N no offence to anyone who enjoys shopping. It's not that bad but this is MAX we're talking about!) **

I was being dressed for a wedding. I along with Angel and Nudge, were the bridesmaids. Can you guess who is getting married? If you said Total and Akila you're right. If you said something crazy like Dr M and Jeb, you're dead wrong. Actually if that was true, I'd probably kill myself. Or beat the crap out of everyone.

Total had let us decide on our own items of clothing for the wedding. Each dress would describe our personality. Well to tell the truth, none of these dresses would cut it. But oh well.

"Max you look so pretty!" Angel cried, seeing me walk out of the changing room. That made me smile. Angel always made me feel better, even when Lissa was over and was sucking Fangs face. Ick. I think I'm mentally scarred for life. Angel was just so sweet like that.

I saw her frown at my thoughts. "Thanks sweetie" I said. She still looked concerned. She always felt my pain, and she always did her best to keep me together. But she's 9. She hasn't yet felt what it's like to have the one love of your life run away from you.

"OMG Max!" Nudge yelled from the other side of the shop, where she had been reading a fashion magazine a moment ago.

"It's perfect for you!"

I looked at myself in the shop's full body sized mirror. I was wearing a simple black dress that went to my knees. It had a one shoulder thick strap and small fake diamonds that were glued to the top. There was a black sash tied around my waist, making it tight and cling to my curves. The hem was layered and floaty.

Well I guess it wasn't too bad. I'd seen worse, namely ones that were pink and covered in sparkles and sequins.

"I guess" I mumbled. Nudge and Angel looked at each other. They seemed to be having an "in-mind" conversation. A moment later they were facing me again.

"Buy it" Angel told me. I was going to say no, but she got me with the bambi eyes. Cure the bambi eyes. They always lead me to my defeat.

"Alright" I agreed somewhat reluctantly. They cheered and slapped high fives. I went back to the changing rooms and swapped the dress for my regular "I don't care" clothing.

I walked to the cashier and paid for the dress.

I just knew that this wedding was going to emotionally ruin me.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A/N There, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm not hungry anymore

**A/N Hi to anyone who actually reads this! Sorry I haven't updated the story but I've been busy with the other one. I mean, come on! 10 chapters in 2 weeks! Anyway I'm seriously considering discontinuing this story cause I get no reviews. But thanks to the three who have!**

**So if you like the story or hate it, review. Please.**

**Anyway here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, so stop bugging me about it!**

* * *

"Well Max, at least we got you your dress" Angel said. We'd spent the whole freaking DAY searching for other dresses they could wear. But them being the fashion queens they are, refused to get anything unless it's absolutely perfect and "just shouts THEM". I was tired, freaked and driven to my limits.

I really hate weddings, even though I've never been to one. The ride so far has been to bumpy for my sanity.

I nodded at Angel and she smiled warmly at me. It was now 5pm, and we had to get back before dinner. Or we'll have to face the wrath of Iggy.

Oh the horror (not the sarcasm). Nah, they were just starving because of all the walking, shaking their heads, ranting and so on and so forth.

In the end we'd only bought my dress and a few items of makeup for Nudge. Angel was finding it really hard to find a dress, and I didn't get it. Well she was angelic. Surely a pure white dress would do? But no, it had to be more angelic than angels.

Seriously.

We all untucked our wings and ran fast. Once we had gained enough speed, we jumped a few feet into the air and let our wings catch the air.

Whoosh and we were flying high above the city. It was so peaceful up here, so open. I felt free and I felt my pain slip away as I flew. Flying was the only thing that made my pain subsides for any amount of time.

But sadly I can't fly forever. So the pain caught up with me as we entered the driveway.

I lowered myself as close to the ground as I could and then folded my wings in and landed on the balls of my feet. Angel and Nudge landed beside me gracefully and each of them gave me a sympathetic look.

They were real sweet, but I hate being pitied. Especially when it's about the one person that I love with every bone in my body, the one that left me for… "the red haired wonder".

Uh.

I arrived at the door and then hesitantly unlocked the door, preparing myself for the most horrible sight in the world.

"Oh good, you guys are back" Iggy said from the kitchen. I could smell something delicious and guessed it was dinner. My mouth watered at the thought. Man was I hungry.

Then I saw that horrible scene. I shivered in disgust. Fang and Lissa were sitting on the red sofa, snogging each others face off. I could feel my facial features turning into a look of disgust.

I always came home to this. It was hell.

Angel and Nudge both took my hand to calm me down and make me feel better, but it was no use. I was sizzling up now. My emotions had been bottled up ever since this had begun. But I'd had enough.

"Okay if you two want to do that, you're going to have to leave yourselves at the door. I just had to spend the whole bloody day shopping with these to, and heck it's not easy. I'm extremely tired, and I'm starving. I want to eat dinner without up chucking it later thankyou very much! You know what, I'm not hungry anymore" I snapped. I knew that my voice was laced with a mortifying amount of ice, I probably sounded like the ice queen. But seriously, enough is enough and I don't want to have that image permanently burnt into my head scarring me for life!

They broke apart and went scarlet. I was probably red to, but from disgust and anger.

I abruptly left the room and stormed off to my own private sanctuary, where no one could emotionally ruin me like that. It was my place and my place only. No one else has been in there for over a year.

I flopped onto the bed and clicked on my computer. It was a red apple laptop. I went onto the internet and to my blog. Yeah, I said MY blog.

I'd decided it's around about the time I got a blog of my own.

_Hey guys, _I wrote. This was going to be an awkward entry.

_I finally blew up at "the two" today. It was crazy. I think I might have made the girl wet her pants. I can seriously be cold when I want to be. _

_And I think he was staring at me. _

_But who cares, things can't get any better or worse. I'm just stuck here, but I'm living. Even If I have to see them sucking each others faces off until the time I'm 83._

_Yup, that's it from me._

_MR16_

I turned off the internet and then placed my laptop away. I silently hoped that things would get better. That my life wouldn't be hell.

But there isn't anything I can do anymore.

* * *

**A/N Well there's the chapter. I'm sorry they're really short in this story, but I always write the chapters before bedtime so I have to rush.**

**And I'm sorry it's a bit depressing, but this story will end happily.**

**I assure you.**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	3. Chapter 3: The Invasion of my privacy

**A/N Hi guys! You know I didn't intend to update today because I'm leaving back to Australia tonight, but whatever. I hade extra time cause my bro stole the internet for twitter.**

**Curse you Twitter!!!!!!!! (No offence to anyone who uses it)**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm considering keeping this story. But you're going to have to keep the reviews up for me to do so!**

**And yes, I do take ideas. I'll use them if they work with the story, so just wait and see!**

**This story may contain songs at different times. Not all the time. That's why it's not a song-fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and I don't even know why I bother writing a disclaimer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was lying on my bed. Just staring at the sealing as if it had the answers to life, which I wished it did. I heard talking downstairs, and then I heard the front door close.

Hmm, Lissa must've finally gotten a clue and left the house. Well my words were harsh, I'd probably hear something from Fang later complaining about my behaviour, but I don't care.

Mr Tall-dark-and-annoyingly-handsome can shove his lecture somewhere someone actually cares. I don't give a crap about Lissa.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. They were to soft to be Fang, so I relaxed.

"Hey Max, you sure you're not hungry?" I heard Nudge ask me from the other side of the door. I sighed. What have I become? I'm cowering in my room and pitying myself. What happened to the old invincible Maximum Ride?

She's gone.

"Yeah sweetie, I lost my appetite" I told her. I could almost see her frown. Everyone tried to comfort me because they knew how much I was hurting, all except the person who could fix it all.

Fang would never know what he was doing to me.

"Max I'm coming in" I heard Nudge say in a determined tone. The tone I used to use when I was actually good at being the leader. I didn't bother fighting her. She would get in eventually anyway.

Maybe the old Max would have.

Nudge cracked open the door and entered my room. To say the truth, my room isn't all that fascinating for the chick that saved the Earth with the help of her Flock.

But it was my one place I could be truly alone. Well until Nudge came in.

Nudge had a worried expression on her face as she sat down at the foot of my bed. It hurt me to see her like that, but I can't change. I'm stuck like this and I can't do anything about it.

"Max-" she began, but I stopped her.

"I'm sorry I blew up" I told her. She gave me a sympathetic look and continued.

"I know Max" she whispered softly. She knew how I was feeling, most of the Flock did. Even Iggy knew, Fang's second best friend.

"We're not angry at you Max, we're just concerned. You can't just have no dinner" she explained. I nodded; I wasn't in the mood to utter more useless words.

"But you know the one good thing that came out of that outburst" Nudge began, "Lissa was totally scared of you! Seriously, I think your icy voice could've scared the Kraken".

I let out a restrained laugh.

"Once you left the room, she totally glared at Fang and said _Fang, hoe could you let her speak to me like that? I'm your girlfriend!_ And he just shrugged! She totally stormed out of the house!"

I was now full out laughing and so was Nudge. Nudge laughed so hard she fell of the bed and I doubled over in laughter.

I don't think I've laughed in a 3 weeks! This just felt so good.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Angel there, her beautiful blonde curls bouncing around her face. She entered the room and beamed at me.

"You're laughing!" She said ecstatically, her grin gaining another molar. She was just so cute!

They both smiled at me. They always knew how to make me feel better, even when I was in the most terrible moods. I loved them so much. I couldn't live without them.

"We love you too" Angel said. They both lunged to hug me, and I was crushed into a three-way-bone-crushing hug!

"I can't breath!" I cried, my voice strained from the lack of air. They both instantly withdrew their hands and laughed at me.

Yes, they laugh at me when I almost get chocked by their favourite way of hugging. It's torture! Like plenty of other things.

"Come on, dinners ready" Nudge told me. I sighed. Well they had already made me double over in laughter, might as well fill my belly.

I stood up and left with them towards the kitchen. We arrived and saw Iggy making the finishing touches to our colossal sized meals.

Fang was at the table eating his meal quietly, his head down.

"Hey" Iggy said to me. I nodded at him and took my seat.

"I thought you lost your appetite" he went on.

"Well they already invaded my privacy, so I thought I'd come down and eat before they start hugging me again" I retorted. I fake shivered at the hugging bit and he rolled his eyes.

"Did I hear you laughing?" He whispered in my ear. He was curious, shocked and smug. That Jerk.

I whacked him upside the head and he made a hurt face and pouted. He also whimpered at my touch. Ha, that's what you get for messing with the queen. The ice queen.

I saw Gazzy smirk and snicker beside me. I glared at him and he zipped his mouth and threw away the key. 11 year olds these days.

I scarfed down the food only seconds after Iggy had placed it in front of me.

What? I was starving and my body doesn't take a day of shopping well.

I raised my head to see Fang giving me a funny look. What was that about?

Whatever. I was too tired to think about that now. I yawned and slowly walked up the stairs at an incredibly slow pace.

When I finally arrived at my room, I fell on the bed in a tired heap.

But I wasn't ready to sleep yet. I pulled out my deep blue ipod and plugged myself in. I just played the first song that popped up.

I pressed play.

**(Misery Business by Paramore)**

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
_

This song kinda explained my situation. When I thought Fang was mine, he ran away with the "red haired wonder".

_  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
_

This could've been a duet for me and Lissa, it worked. Every time she kisses him, it's like she's telling me to "buz off he's mine!". Bitch.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
_

Well that's true. It must feel great to steal him away from me.

_  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
_

That's right! I refuse to act innocent just to get close to someone, and then totally go bitch! No way! And man, Lissa is a *%#?!!!!.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  


I was there when he needed me. Every step of the way. I was there when he went to the hospital, I was there when he started his blog. I was always there when his most wildest dreams came true. Lissa wasn't.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.

She stole the one thing that was most important to me. And I can't take it anymore.

_  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

Cause I'm going to fight. And win.

I fell asleep with those words buzzing around my head. I'm going to fight for him, and I'm going to beat her. I'm gonna win.

* * *

**A/N Well that's my chapter. I hope you liked it, and remember to review. This story can't live without them. **

**Ideas are accepted, so yeah. Just review!**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	4. Chapter 4: It begins with Operation DDG

**A/N Hi folks! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was a bit distracted. Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed. It was great! **

**Keep reviewing!**

**Anyways, this story is about to get more interesting. It's slightly different now, since she's not mopey. She's determined.**

**I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Max: She doesn't own Maximum Ride. Because I don't answer to no one!**

**Me: What about your mum? And the Flock?**

**Max: Well… touché **

**Me: -smirk-**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up to an irritating ringing sound and 3 pairs of eyes. I moaned. I'm not exactly the best morning person, and anyone who wakes me up to early will have to answer to me. Generally if I were you, I wouldn't want to get my but whooped.

"Just 5 more minutes" I told the eyes, still half asleep. One of them had brown eyes, like mine, another one had blue eyes. The other one was to far away for me to tell the colour. I could only see the outline of a feminine pair of eyes.

The one with blue eyes edged closer to me. I could see the figure better now. She had curly blonde hair and innocent big blue eyes… Angel!

"Max, you have to get up now" she mumbled. My eyelids felt heavy, too heavy to hold up. I let my self fall back into the darkness. Just for a few moments…

"Ahh!" I shrieked as I was pulled back into reality by something extremely wet and cold.

I shot up, wide awake and ready to murder whoever chucked a glass of cold water in my face. Standing in front of me with the glass in her hand was Angel. Standing beside her was Nudge and Ella. I was confused to see Ella. Yesterday she'd been at a friends house since the early morning for a sleep over. Why was she here now when she was supposed to be at her friends house?

"What was that for?" I asked, the irritation evident in my voice. I could see Nudge and Ella fighting to not burst into laughter. They were winning so far, but I could tell it was a hard battle to fight.

"We had to wake you up Max. We need to talk to you about something that's very important. But you were all 'wake me up in 5 minutes' and went back to sleep! We needed to get you up early so that we could prepare, you know doing this stuff takes time and we have to explain first. But you were just all sleepy and acting as if it's not important! You can sleep later! Right now we have t- *Mmmph*" Nudge ranted. That girl really needs to learn how to stop talking.

I am grateful to Ella for slapping her hand over her mouth or my ears might have started bleeding.

Then I absorbed what she'd said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them, confused. Wouldn't you be? I mean, 3 girls burst into your room and try to wake you up, and then when you fall back asleep they dump water on your face and then say that it's important that they wake me up. I don't know about you, but I'm confuzzled.

They each turned to look at each other and nodded. Ella stepped forward.

"Well I was at my friends house when Angel called me and said that I had to come home and that it was urgent. So I got a lift home and was greeted by both Angel and Nudge. They told me that Angel had heard you thinking something right before you fell asleep and told us. You said that you were going to fight for Fang, and we have decided that we're going to help you"

She explained. I could feel my cheeks heating up and could just imagine the blush that was probably plastered across my face.

They were going to try and help me. But I'm not even sure fighting is such a good idea. I was half asleep when I thought that, I was probably delirious because I feel really stupid now.

(Angel= _Angel _Max=**Max **Voice=_**Voice**_)

_You're not stupid Max. And it is a good idea. And we will help you, whether you want our help or not. We're your family, your friends. And you didn't expect to fight all by yourself did you? Maybe you were slightly delirious… But the idea is good._

_You have to give it a shot Max. You can win Fang back if you just try _Angel pleaded with me. I hesitated.

What's a mutant bird-kid to do?

_**You have to follow your instincts, Max. Where ever it leads you, you'll know you're following the right path when you follow your heart.**_

**Oh great Voice, I knew that this situation needed an annoying quote. **

I could just imagine the Voice sighing in annoyance.

But even though I didn't want to admit it, the Voice was right. I have to trust my instincts and my heart.

"Fine" I gave in to them. If there's the slightest chance that I could get Fang back, I'd take it. Screw my broken heart; it's about time it got healed for good.

They all cheered and gave each other high fives. Angel briefly hugged me, and then the threesome began to explain more of there plan to me.

"Okay, here's the plan. We have 6 days until the wedding, that's six days to win Fang back. Our goal is to get him back with you by the wedding. That's the deadline for our plan. Now, there are six parts to this plan. Six things that we will carry out during the remaining days until the wedding. It starts today" Angel said in a serious voice.

To tell the truth, she sounded like an army official planning there next strike against the enemy.

_Thanks Max that was what I was aiming for. Love is a battlefield _Angel giggled in my head.

For a moment the song Battlefield popped into my head. Hmm, maybe the song didn't match my situation, but it sure described the ups and downs of love.

Love is a battlefield. I found out the hard way.

"Okay, so what's the first step?" I asked them. The way they looked at each other made me nervous. I don't think I'm going to like this.

"Let operation DDG begin" Nudge called, and they all swarmed towards me and shoved me into the chair by my body length mirror.

I tried to get away, but they wouldn't let me. They all had firm grips.

They all ran around me, to fast for me to identify what they were doing. But I had a good idea.

Oh why did I let them help me?

* * *

"Okay Max, you can look now" Ella whispered in my ear reassuring me. I was going to kill them for this. Apparently "Operation DDG" stood for Operation Drop Dead Gorgeous. They'd forced me into a chair and _changed_ me. I tried to stop them from doing my hair, makeup and clothes but I had no chance. It really sometimes bugs me when Angel uses her mind control powers, and this time she made me even more annoyed by using it on me.

"I don't want to look" I complained, "I don't want to see what you horrible monsters have done to me. I could tell they were all rolling there eyes.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Max has got her attitude back" Nudge said.

I moaned. This is what my life had come down to: Being forced into a makeover and moping around. When I was 14 I never would have thought that my life would have screwed over this much.

Well it has been 2 years.

"Come one Max, look at yourself. Or I'll make you" Angel said in a deadly tone. Great, the Angel I know and love is changing, and I don't like it. I feel stupid now for teaching her how to even talk in a deadly voice.

"Max, don't complain. Just turn around and look at yourself in the freaking mirror!" Nudge yelled at me. Thank goodness I had sound proof walls. Why do I have sound proof walls you may ask? So that no one could hear me cry and sob.

I know it's sad but it's true.

I knew I was going to loose this fight. One way or another they were going to make me see, so I might as well admit to my defeat now before I have to waste even more time. There are only a few more minutes until we have to go downstairs and leave for school. So I might as well get it over and done with.

_Wise choice _

**Get out of my head Angel!**

"Alright I'll look, but if I don't like what I see, you're all dead" I threatened. But they just smiled at me innocently.

"Oh, you're going to like it. And so is Fang"

I turned around and looked into the mirror. I almost gasped in shock. WOW. Oh my god. _Insert swear word. _

I actually looked _good. _My hair had been straitened and brushed properly. I had plain lip gloss on my lips, a medium amount of eyeliner and mascara. I remember Nudge saying something about me already being pretty enough that I don't need much makeup.

And my _clothes_. I was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, skinny black wash jeans, a loose white best around my waste, a pair of small shiny black heels and a leather jacket that went down to my waste. I was also fitted with two silver bracelets, a long necklace with wings on them and some hoop earrings.

I couldn't believe it. They had made me look hot and still have it in my style. It was a lot like my usual cloths, just jazzed up and stylised.

I stood up and turned to them. They all had toothy grins on their unblemished faces. I have to admit they did a great job.

_We told you. We know you, we know what matches you and we know style. Of coarse you look pretty. _

_You have us _Angel told me.

**Well yes you did, but don't go getting a big head. I really don't need a 9 year-old with the ego the size of a mountain. I already have Iggy. **

She smiled at me and giggled quietly. _I won't Max. _

"Now time to make Fang go off his rocker. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you" Nudge giggled.

I took a deep breath. Time to get Operation DDG into play.

* * *

I took another deep and anxious breath as we were walking down the stairs. Each of the girls had wished me luck. They were walking down with me, making sure that I wouldn't run off and hide behind a bush.

Well I wasn't going to try. It's time Maximum Ride got her swagger back.

We were at the foot of the stairs now, and my stomach was being rudely flown in by a bunch of clumsy butterflies. I was freaking out.

Maybe I should run away and hide behind a bush. Then Angel grabbed my hand reassuringly. She smiled at me and nodded. Her calmness seemed to trigger mine, because my butterflies began to lift.

I could hear the rest of the Flock in the kitchen, probably munching on there toast which Iggy had cooked for us. Mum was out early for work already, so she wasn't here to reassure me.

The others walked into the room first. The plan was that they'd pretend that they'd force me to take a makeover instead of notifying them of our plan.

We decided that Iggy and Gazzy couldn't be trusted with the knowledge and would probably spill it by accident. Well Gazzy was almost 11, and Iggy was a really immature 16 year-old.

"Hey guys, where's Max? She's gonna be late for school" I heard Iggy say. Right, it was time.

"She's here, she's just well… we forced her into a makeover… you know how she is" Nudge explained. I saw Iggy and Gazzy snickered. But I could tell that they knew something was up. They hadn't been able to force me into a makeover since the split. They knew that something was wrong… but I don't think they'll get it yet.

Fang just looked amused. Sometimes he can be a jerk…

"Come on Max, it's not that bad" Ella called through the mostly closed door. My Que. Thank god we're all good actors. We had to learn when we were on the run, just in case we were interrogated.

"No. If you think that I'm going to leave the house like this, you're crazy" I retorted. I was actually glad that I had still maintained a bit of my Maxness during my moping days, or they'd know that something was off.

I heard Angel sigh. The boys thought that Angel never mind controlled me. So they wouldn't expect me being forced that way into the room.

"Why don't you guys just grab her?" The Gasman asked. Well…

"Because she threatened to get rid of all my makeup" Nudge said in mock sadness. Man I love that kid, she sure knows how to make me proud. No one can tell when we're lying, even the Flock. Only I could tell if one of my Flock was lying. I'd had lots of practice learning how to read Fang, so that made the others easy. Go figure.

"How did you even get her down the stairs?" Fang asked. He knew me the best, I knew he'd question me even being down here with my stubbornness.

"We have a cookie. It's actually a wonder that she's not out here with us. She can't normally resist Dr M's cookies" Ella explained in a confused voice. She'd been in the drama club for a while, so she acted along perfectly too.

I saw the boys relax. They had no more suspicions. Who would? All our excuses are believable for me.

"Come on Max, you can't stay back there forever. We have to go to school" Iggy complained. Ah Iggy, I thought you'd never ask that.

"I'm not going out like this!" I shrieked. It was all going to plan.

"Max, if you don't I'll throw your ipod out and steal all of Dr M's cookies. And you know she only bakes them twice a month, you don't want to wait 2 weeks do you?" I fake gulped.

In true life, if they did do this stuff I'd probably die. I need my music and I need my cookies. That's why this act is so believable to them.

"FINE! But don't you dare laugh"

I carefully walked through the door and into the rays of the morning sun. They could see me now, every bit. From my hair to my cloths.

I looked at them. Iggy and Gazzy both had their mouths and eyes the size of dinner plaits. Perfect O's.

I looked at Fang. I could tell he was ogling me. He was trying not to show his emotions, but he was sadly loosing that battle. I could tell he was staring at me in amazement and wonder.

I could see in his eyes something I hadn't seen him look at me with for so long.

The long lost affection and love. He'd been emotionless around me ever since the break up, so when I saw the light shine in his eyes, I'm pretty sure my breath caught.

Maybe he never stopped loving me. Maybe he just stopped showing emotion around me to stop me from seeing this.

He quickly looked away, realising that he had let his mask down for one moment. Luckily I was here to see it for that short time.

He looked at me again, but this time with a controlled expression. But I'd already gotten what I needed.

_Fang can't stop looking at you. I guess the added beauty caught his attention. But you're already beautiful, so I'm guessing that he always has a hard time not showing emotion around you. _

_I think Operation DDG is a success_

**Yeah Angel, I think so to. This isn't over. We've got 5 more parts to go through. **

**And Fang is going to be mine. No matter what. **

_We will Max. And we'll help you all the way. _

I smiled as Gazzy and Iggy finally recovered from their shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Maximum Ride?" Gazzy joked. I walked over to him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and get to school before we get detention. And I want this day to hurry up and end so I can get out of this stuff" I told them. We all grabbed our bags and headed for the door.

This was going to be a very good day.

* * *

**A/N Well there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And to the people who read my other story My Golden Feather, I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. But I will tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews for that, it makes me happy that you guys reviewed more than once. Thanks! I'll be sending the winner their little insight soon!**

**Remember to review this story!**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	5. Chapter 5: It's On

**A/N Hey guys! As I said with my other story, I just started High school so I'm sorry I haven't been updating. This is just how it's gonna have to be. I blame the public education system. Curse you law that sais kids must learn and study! Ugh!**

**Anyway I'm kinda sad because nobody gave me any ideas. I'm not sure if I've got 6 ideas… ideas for the stuff she has to do!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry to dump this on you, but if it's alright with you I'd really appreciate it if you'd spread the word about my other story "My Golden Feather". Advertise, and if you haven't read it READ IT. It's pretty alright, and you won't die by reading it. **

**Okay I think I'm gonna stop going on now… I keep pulling Nudge's in my A/N's. It's really annoying casue I'm actually a quiet person in public. That doesn't cover what I'm like ti home…**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, therefore I can't be James Patterson.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up with a start. "Waah…" for a moment there I think I went bogus. I felt so tired and sleepy. Ugh, why must life keep doing this to me?????

I could hear the sound of beeping. Oh crap. I completely forgot. Curse you stupid alarm clocks and whining "sisters"! I lazily threw my hand up to shut off the alarm.

Ahhh… That's better.

I let myself rest for a moment longer. Yesterdays events finally caught up to me. Right…

I'm never going to forget THAT.

When I walked into school yesterday, everyone was looking at ME. As in me, Maximum Ride. THE Max. All the girls were looking at me in awe and jealousy, and all the guys were looking at me as if I was a piece of delicious meat and they hadn't eaten for days. Of coarse I wouldn't take it, and I chucked them the bird. Belive me when I say you would do the same.

It was just way to not me. I really don't like it when guys give me cow eyes. What??? I never said I was like most girls who would adore the situation.

Nope, I'm the indestructible Maximum Ride, bird-kid and leader of the Flock. I still like to live on a "lie low" basis. So you should understand my discomfort.

It was just so freaking ridiculous.

Seriously, I think I saw a guy in my History class drool onto his work. He even had the nerve to ASK ME OUT after class. I swear if looks could kill he'd be dead. Sadly, I just had to settle for a black eye. Yeah, I punched him. Big deal, that guy asked for it.

I hit him hard. And man that had gotta hurt. He'll still be feeling it next Tuesday. And he'll have that black eye for… I don't know how long. But waaaaaaayyyy longer than it should.

And man it felt good to punch something. Though letting all my emotions out on him was probably a bit much.

But I'm not taking it back.

I think I heard Fang snicker when the guy was sent to sick bay. Well what can I say? I'm a walking soap opera.

Yeah people! You don't have to pay for TV, just look for Maximum Ride!

I crack myself up sometimes. Note the sarcasm.

I swear by the time I'm 83, that day will still be haunting me in my nightmares.

I finally got the will to stumble out of bed. I was really not a good morning person anymore, another one of the various changes in my lifestyle. Sometimes I can be even worse than Nudge. And we all know how much of a terrible morning person _she _is.

You at the back there, yeah you, the one reading this on that computer screen of yours. Stop laughing at my terribly bad habits, it isn't funny. Well… not to me. I have to admit this might be slightly amusing to you readers, but that doesn't change the situation. You haven't gone through what I have. Yeah, you're a bright lucky one you are.

I was only 14 when my world began to crumble. I can't believe that so many things could have changed. Still, after so much time. I'd rather be still 14, fighting to save the world than be where I am now.

But I'm changing things. I'm gonna change my life around, the only way I know how. I need Fang; I need him more than sunlight and the air I breathe. That's why I've felt so dead for so long.

And getting him back is the only way to save me from my sadness. I'm determined, strong and fearless. Even though things have changed, I still have enough Max in me.

Lissa is going _down._

I wearily stumbled down the stairs, still clad in my crumpled sleeping clothes. Nudge, Ella and Angel had set my alarm clock to 5am so we'd have enough time to organise our schemes before everyone else's up. That doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

When I arrived at the kitchen table, still half asleep, Nudge, Angel and Ella were already there. Chatting softly and sipping hot chocolate out of their favourite mugs. They all looked up at me as I entered the room clumsily.

They scowled at me. They and come to know the new Max's terrible morning attitude: dazed, half asleep and so tired that I could fall asleep if I sat completely still. It's stupid really.

"Morning Max" they all chanted one after the other, with different ranges of excitement. Of coarse Nudge was the one who was jumping up and down and grinning evilly.

Ella was smiling lightly like she did every other morning, and Angel was somewhere in between. It's hard to tell nowadays.

"You ready for today Max?" Ella asked me, jumping straight to the point.

"Yup" I answered. It wasn't completely true, but whatever. They nodded and went right into today's plans.

"Okay Max. As we explained yesterday, we have 6 plans that will all be done during the few days until the Wedding. Operation DDG was a success, and we have finished part 1 of the plan. Now we just have to work part 2" Angel explained, boring her beautiful and angelic blue eyes at me. She really was like an angel. She always tried to help, even if the chances were slim or just too difficult.

She's always here for me when I feel like I can't take anymore of life. She was my emotional barrier. She kept me sane and at least happy to an extent.

That's why she's my baby. No one could ever replace her.

She smiled as she heard my thoughts, and continued with our briefing.

"This next Operation might prove difficult, but we'll hang through. Okay, today we are going to set Operation "It's on". Or in other words, we're notifying Lissa that she has competition. You have to meet head on, in all ways. You're going to have to use your social skills and get into people's good books. You need to rule the school" Angel explained.

My jaw fell.

"WHAT! What are you guys thinking! If we tell Lissa it's gonna get even harder!" I whisper shouted. I was seriously confused, and I was considering that these three could be insane and might have to go to the loony bin for our safety.

Nudge rolled her eyes at me.

"Max! Are you serious?!?! Ugh! Do I have to explain to you? Wait why am I asking, of coarse you don't know! I'm going to have to explain to you the rules of competition. Max what's wrong with you? Where have you been for the past 16 years of your life? In your closet? Max you can't not know! That's insane. Are you insane? Cause we can't pay for therapy, we need every cent to pay for bills, and food, and cloths, and school- *mmmpphh*" Nudge ranted. Ella had been kind enough to cover Nudge's mouth before my ears threatened to fall off.

Thank you Ella!

Read this morning's headlines in the paper. It says "Local Motor-Mouth strikes again!"

"Okay I'll explain because Nudge just can't help but go on" Ella muttered accusingly at Nudge. She just smiled weakly.

Hehe…

"Okay. It's a basic rule in girl competition. If a girl has enough nerve to fight for another girl's guy, they have to notify. It's a rule that the comp has to be a fair fight, and it's not fair if Lissa isn't in on what's going on" Ella explained.

Crap. But then again when have I ever payed attention to rules and proper gaming methods. I told them this but they just glared at me.

"You don't have a choice Max", Angel said quietly, "That's just the way it goes. But if Lissa doesn't pick up on our trail, then we're golden. We wouldn't be breaking rules. If she's to daft to pick it up, we've got green light".

I seriously didn't want to do this. I didn't even understand this "Law" that sais I have to subtly state my being a threat. Ugh. This is why I never bother making friends or going out and being normal.

It's just too weird. And that's saying something. I am the avian-recombinant life form here!

I was really not going to like this… But at least Angel, Nudge and Ella will be there to assist when needed.

I've never felt more thankful that the Primary, Middle and High School were all rolled into one.

I wouldn't want to be alone in this fight.

* * *

AAAAHHHH!!!!! I can't take anymore of this hell!

When I'd arrived at school, I'd begun my crazy task. I swear I wouldn't be able to survive on more hour of this.

Socialise, socialize, and socialize! I think I'd rather die than do this. But I'd do anything for Fang. So here I am, sitting in the cafeteria for lunch with the rest of the flock.

The whole first half of the day, I'd talked to pretty much every girl in my grade and a few from higher and lower ones too. I'd talked about _girly _stuff. I shivered at the thought.

I'd talked to most of the guys too, helping them out and chatting about normal stuff people talk about. I'd even helped a few guys ask girls out. They all turned out successful, which only helped my cause.

I was climbing the ranks of popularity already. Nudge had told me stuff like that were really rare, so I think this is going well.

Well as well as it CAN get.

I was sitting at the table, beside Ella and Nudge. They were quietly instructing me on what to do. Apparently I had to get everyone on my side.

Easier said than done.

All the people who passed out table waved at me, and I waved back warmly as part of the act. Fang gave me a questioning look but I ignored him.

Well everything was rather peaceful at lunch today. Well, that was until "The Red Haired Wonder" decided to rain on my parade.

"Hi Fang, baby" she cooed to him as she walked over to our table and smiled at Fang.

He smiled back at her, but I could tell it was slightly forced. I couldn't help the snort that left me.

She turned her eyes on me and tried to shoot me with a death glare, but quite frankly that look couldn't scare a mouse.

"What you snorting at?" She asked in an aggravating whiny voice. I fought back the urge to laugh. She could be really daft sometimes.

"Oh, nothing" I said innocently, giving her my signature angel face. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't think so. You're just too scared to admit that I'm better than you" she sneered.

I could feel the anger build inside me until I couldn't hold it any longer. I stood up out of my chair and gave her the scariest glare in my arsenal. She flinched and instinctively stepped back.

"Why would you be any better than me? The last time I checked, you're the one who wears the shorts that barely cover her ass" I retorted fiercely.

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching us now, waiting to see what would happen next. Even some of the teachers were watching, as if we were some type of reality TV show. I do admit that my life is far more exciting than anything on TV, but they don't have to look at me as though I'm here for there entertainment.

Jerks.

Lissa looked taken aback. I suppose she didn't think I'd have a comeback.

Hello? Idiot! This is Maximum Ride we're talking about!

"Well I'm the one with the boyfriend, the pretty face and the popularity. All you have is your family who have no choice _but _to love you" she stuttered after a moment. That slightly stung, but I wasn't going to show it.

Weakness is not going to get me out of this on top.

"Well, I'm just going to say it out straight. You're not the one with the pretty face between us. I don't need to wear makeup, do my hair or dress fashionably to look beautiful. It comes naturally for me. You on the other hand have to dress up to actually look _decent_, and don't think your plastic surgery doesn't go un-noticed Lissa. Nice nose job" I retorted. Her nose was so fake. She'd had it reduced to a smaller size and perfected. You could tell by the slightly paler areas around her nose that show where it had been changed.

Sometimes I wonder how normal people can't spot this stuff. But they don't have eyes like mine, do they?

I heard a few people laugh and snicker at Lissa. She turned tomato red and gave me one more "death glare" before turning and running out of the lunchroom. I smirked.

Message sent.

Max: 1 Lissa: 0

I sat back down at my table and looked up to see that everyone still had there eyes on me. I groaned inwardly.

"Don't you all have food to scarf down before next period?" I asked them irritated. They all turned back to there food, trying to seem interested in everything else other than me. But I could tell they were all replaying that scene again I there heads.

Peopled be talking about this for a while. It might even make it into the school newsletter.

I can see it now: MAX RIDE OUT SHINES LISSA SUMMERS IN BATTLE OF WIT. It would be quite the headline.

I turned back to the Flock. Nudge and Ella were grinning from ear to ear, Iggy was smirking, Gazzy was looking amused, Angel had a gentle smile on her face, and Fang… I'm not sure about Fang. He wore his emotionless mask again.

Man I hated it when he did that. It meant I couldn't read him.

He'd even gone to the length of keeping himself perfectly emotionless so I couldn't read him.

Once again I wish that things were back to they were, 2 years ago when we were still responsible for the world. I'd gladly balance the world on my shoulders to have Fang again.

But life doesn't give you a second shot. You can't go back and redo it.

I sighed and continued to eat my food.

_Its okay Max_ Angel said in my head, _don't give up. It's not over. Not until the fat lady sings. _

**So this won't end until I hear Miss Janssen my Calculus teacher sing?** I asked her. She laughed.

That's my Angel…

* * *

"Max, that was so awesome! You totally taught that chick where to stick it! You socialised, gained popularity, out-witted Lissa and notified her that "it's on!" without her noticing! But then again she is completely daft, air headed and a complete bimbo. She couldn't times 6 by 4 to save her life! She's so stupid she probably brings down the school's average. Because of her we've probably lost a few IQ points! Ugh! And her nose job! She's plastic! You were right when you said you had natural beauty Max, not like her. She has to dress up to even look _presentable_, and she had the nerve to say that she was _pretty!_ I can't believe- *mmmpphh*". For the second time today, Ella clamped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

I really do not understand how that girl can talk so much, and in one breath like that. I also don't understand why my ears haven't busted yet… but that's irrelevant.

We were walking home, just the four of us. We'd told the others that we were going to go get some ice-cream and that they could fly home without us and watch their favourite show.

I licked my chocolate ice-cream on its cone. I was in bliss. Maybe it's not as good as chocolate chip cookies, but it's still a close second.

The feeling of sweet cold ice-cream on my tongue gave me shivers. Ice-cream always gave you an awesome feeling after a hot day.

Ella had a vanilla cone, Nudge had a coffee cone and Angel had a strawberry cone.

We were walking home with ice-cream in hand and discussing today's success. Apparently Operation "It's on" went better than they had hoped. I'm happy they're happy. I guess this feels like a mission to them. One that isn't as serious as saving the world, but more serious than one you can brush aside.

And I'm happy that I'm one step closer to winning Fang. But there's always a chance that this won't end happily.

Not every story has a happy ending.

But I can always hope…

* * *

**A/N So there's the chapter. I'm sorry it's late, but I just started school, and I am always really tired by the time I get hope because I always go to bed at 12 so that I can do everything I want to do, and then wake up at 7am. **

**I'll keep updating like once a week for each of the stories. **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Remember to Review and check my other story if you haven't read it!**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

**A/N Hey readers! I know I updated yesterday, but I decided to write another chapter and finish this story before my other one. So I'll be updating this one instead of my other until I've finished this one. It won't take long, so I'm sorry to the members of this crowd who read "My Golden Feather". **

**And if you haven't read my other story, READ IT! SERIOUSLY! It's my pride and joy! Actually they both are, but I like the other one more because it has Alex in it. She's a lot like me, except probably less shy and quiet. And Alex is more confident and strong.**

**But still, READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, but I has cookie! MY COOKIE!!!!**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks to the one reviewer who gave me an idea. I'm using it in the next chapter! Keep giving me ideas; I just need one more people! **

**This is just a kind of filler, to make the story longer, just this once.**

**Anyways,**

**On with thou chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_I was standing, alone in a meadow filled with long dew covered grass and bright flowers. It was the forest where we used to live in the E-shaped house. The early morning sun shone far in the corner of my sight, giving all of the plants and trees a pure golden glow. _

_It was beautiful. So happy and untouched by the wrath of what humans have turned the world into. It may be the one last place completely controlled by nature, and I planned to enjoy my time here._

_While I still can. _

_I ran my 14 year-old hands against the dew drops and watched as they fell off the tip of the long waste tall grass shoots. _

_The pristine quality of the fresh air flooded through my nostrils, and I breathed in deeply, soaking up every sent and locking it in my memory. Things so precious deserve to be remembered before its destruction._

_The sun was above me now, and it shone down on me. I could just imagine it's golden rays dancing on my mud laden body. _

_I'd look like an angel from above. _

_I heard something rustle through the grass to my left. I swished around to glance at the invader. _

_It was Fang. He was slowly making his way through the long green grass._

_I physically relaxed, but my mind was bleeping with urgency. Something was wrong. Fang was never loud enough for me to hear him._

_But I ignored the signs. _

_The golden sun's rays glittered on his jet black hair and leather jacket. It all illuminated every crevice of his body, from his ears to his toes. Nothing was left un-bathed in light._

_It was so contrasting to his usual dark salute where he was shadowed and mysterious. Everything seemed to be out in the open. _

_He was a foot away from me now; looking at me as if it was the last time he'd be able to see me this way. It confused me. But he slipped on his special smile for me. _

_But there was something in his eyes that told me something bad was about to occur. All of my senses were on high alert. _

_But I ignored every single one and just smiled back up at him. _

"_Hey" he says. His dark midnight coloured eyes were penetrating mine as if he could read my mind from them. _

"_Hey" I returned. Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing him. My soft lips were intertwined with his hard but lovely lips. _

_It felt so good to kiss him. As if every other bad thing in the world just deteriorated and all that was left was the good stuff. I could die now and be satisfied. _

_I just loved him so much._

_Then I realised this kiss wasn't right. It took me a moment to realise that Fang wasn't kissing me back._

_I broke off and looked into his eyes. They were unreadable as always, but this time I couldn't read any of the signs that usually indicated his feelings. _

_He was completely blank. _

"_Max we need to talk" Fang started._

_No, no, no, no, NO! This was all wrong! Every bad feeling flooded through my system. _

_I could feel my heart beating loud and fast in my chest, beating harder every time, as if it were trying to free itself from its imprisonment behind my rib cage. _

"_Max, I don't love you anymore" he told me, his voice empty and cold, void of emotion. _

_My breath hitched._

_I was horror striken. For once I was scared._

_More scared than I've ever felt in my life. _

_Because the worst thing that could happen to me was this. The only thing that could kill me was this. The only thing that could plunge me deeper into myself than I've ever wanted to travel. _

_The thought of loosing Fang was unbearable, actually loosing Fang felt like a punishment from the heavens, forcing me to feel with my breaking heart, the same feeling for the rest of my life. _

_I couldn't do anything about the despair, sadness, depression and heartbreak that I was cursed to feel for the rest of my life. _

_Because Fang was my everything._

_Now he's gone. _

_I was aging, my 14 year old body being replaced by a 16 year old one. So was Fang._

_Then suddenly the bright sky above me was replaced by a bare dull grey sky. The long grass all withered and died. The sun disappeared behind a giant mass of stormy rain filled clouds. The flowers disappeared. The trees were replaced by withering weeping willows, all sad and twisted in pain and sadness. _

_And Lissa appeared, making her entrance in the smallest black dress I've ever seen. Fangs eyes glowed in warmth and love as she stood beside him, the way he used to look at me._

_Before all of this._

_Before everything I loved changed. _

_And then they were kissing each other hungrily. But it was filled with so much passion and joy. _

_It was like there was no tomorrow._

_I was stuck here, looking at the horrific scene before me. I couldn't move, my feet and eyes wouldn't obey the urgent call of my brain. Move, move!_

_Then they broke apart, and they were looking at me as if I was worthless. _

"_I don't love you because you don't compare. You aren't worth loving. But Lissa is, she's beautiful, a red head and uh… everything you're not" he told me. _

_I couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to spill. They did, they slid down from my long eyelashes and down my dirty face. _

_They were wet, salty and filled with the powerful force of my sadness and grief. _

"_Leave Max. You don't belong with us. Go to a place people will actually care about you. Though I doubt there's a place on Earth that would suffice" Lissa said. _

_She was right._

_Not one would love me. No one would love a mutant freak like me. _

_Then the scenery changed, and I was standing above a high cliff. It was night time and deathly quiet. _

_You don't belong. Nobody loves you. Nobody cares. The words rang through my head loud and clear. _

_I couldn't bare it. I ran towards the edge of the cliff and leapt into the air. I was sobbing loudly, tears falling from my eyes one after the other, like a rushing river. _

_The cold night air shot around me. But this time I didn't snap out my wings and fly away. _

_I let myself fall, towards the Earth. Down, down, down. _

_I was falling, and I didn't feel the pain when I crashed to the ground. Nobody would care. Nobody would miss me._

_I was just an unloved, fallen angel. _

_Because I fell and couldn't get back up…_

I shot up straight in bed. I was sweating, and I could feel the salty wet tears fall out of my eyes.

What a nightmare.

I checked the clock beside me. 4:13 it read. Well I wasn't supposed to be up for another 47 minutes. I turned off the alarm and got out of bed.

There was no chance of me going back to sleep. I quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.It felt so good. The hot water raining down on me seemed to wash away most traces of my nightmare.

But after I finished and got dressed, it all flooded back into my head. No matter how hard I tried to forget it, it kept playing over and over again behind my eyelids.

It scared me. It wouldn't stop playing, and the tears were beginning to become difficult to fight back.

The bright pristine meadow, Fang, the weeping willows, the tears, Lissa, the cliff and the fall. It all played at the back of my eyelids.

Blink, blink, blink. But nothing changed it. It was like a broken video player.

Repeating the nightmare I desperately wanted to forget.

I quickly changed into some proper cloths and looked back at the clock. 4:57. I began to make my way downstairs.

When I arrived at the kitchen, all three of them were chatting quietly. They all stopped when they saw me.

"Hi Max" Ella said, and then all three of them were talking to me. I tried to listen, but the nightmare kept flashing, over and over.

The meadow, the darkness, the impact.

I couldn't stop the tears that escaped the barriers of my eyes.

Before I knew it Ella, Nudge and Angel were all surrounding me, whispering words of comfort and hugging me.

_It was horrible _Angel said in my head, _I'm so sorry Max. _

**It was. **

_But it's okay Max. That won't happen. You are beautiful, you do mean something, people do love and care about you. I care about you. I love you. _

_Don't listen to your nightmares Max. They're only there to scare you. _

I nodded at Angel and the tears started to subside. She was so sweet. She always knew how to make me feel better.

She smiled, and all memories of that terrible nightmare were pushed to the back of my consciousness.

Because I was better, I was stronger. And Angel was right. Nightmares are only there to scare you.

And people do care for and love me.

My Flock care about me. My Flock love me.

Nudge and Ella both gave me reassuring hugs, and then we were back to business.

"Okay guys", Nudge began, "time for part 3"

* * *

**A/N Well there's my chapter. I know it's really emotional, twisted and sad, but it fitted. **

**Sorry if you didn't like. I hope you did though ;P**

**Thanks for reading my awesome followers!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	7. Chapter 7: JEALOUS

**A/N Yo guys! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for a month! Please don't kill me!!!! I was just so swamped with homework, and in my free time all I wanted to do was lie down and relax or read a book. Year 7 isn't easy over here!**

**I also had a case of writers block. I've just got a limited amount of ideas for my "operations". I've at least got as much as I need, but one or two of them really suck. So some ideas would really help right about now!**

**Anyways, thankyou for being faithful and checking if I'd posted a new chapter, and thankyou to the people who have added this and my other story to their favourite's list. **

**Here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I sat myself down on the counter chair before letting them continue on with their plans for today.

Salty tear tracks still covered my face in a wet sheen, but I just couldn't bother with wiping them away. Why bother? It's not like anyone's going to see me like this other than Nudge, Angel and Ella. And they've sworn to not tell anyone.

They wouldn't dare break their word. Or I'd pound them. And everyone knows the no1 rule: Never mess with Max or suffer from a very painful death.

Ella fashioned me a hot chocolate, while Nudge and Angel enlightened me with today's work.

"Okay Max. So far our plans have been successful. Both Operation DDG and Operation "It's On" were a success. Fang couldn't stop looking at you, and Lissa is just too stupid to notice she's got competition. So now we move on to part 3. Part 3 is going to have to take a lot of work on your part, and this is one of the most important procedures" Nudge told me.

She said ALL of that in less than 20 seconds, and in one single breath. Sometimes she amazes me with her motor mouth. To most people she'd look normal, you know, without the _wings_. Then they'd hear her talk and run out of the room screaming bloody murder.

I nodded in understanding as Ella gave me my warm mug of delicious hot chocolate. I sipped and I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. Hot Chocolate is a close second on my "most delicious food in the whole entire universe" list, only being beaten by my mum's chocolate chip cookies of course.

The girls went on.

"Today we're going to go through with Operation J-E-A-L-O-U-S. That's right, you heard me" Ella said.

My mouth was wide open, and I swear if I let it get any bigger it'd hit the floor. Oh Crap.

Hell no.

I shook my head vigorously.

"No way in Hell am I going to do that! Do you expect me to let on a sexist pig? I don't think so" I argued. My voice had become deadly loud, and if it got any louder I'm sure the rest of the Flock would wake up and that would definitely NOT be good.

"Ma-ax! We don't want you to let anyone on, just… flirt a bit maybe and add things here and there. It's not like anything bad is going to happen! Boys everywhere in the mall will be looking at you, and all you have to do is choose a few to flirt with! It's not like you're going to go out with any of them" Nudge complained.

AAAAHHHH!!!!!! It's just too much!

"Don't worry Max. We're only making Fang slightly jealous; we're not going to go all out. You don't have to worry about a thing. All you have to do is make it look as if you're enjoying the attention" Angel explained.

I sighed in defeat. Maybe if I were still my old self, I would have argued more. But the new me… she's different. She does things differently. Okay, maybe I'm on the road back to Maxness, but for now I just can't waste the time to put up a fight against these guys, no matter how stubborn I usually am.

"Fine but you can't make me wear pink, or skirts. Got it?" I told them. Ella and Nudge squealed in excitement. Angel just gave me one of her amazing toothy grins.

She's 9, but she'll always be my baby! (Not literally to you people out there who have not read about my amazing adventures!) Just because she's getting older doesn't mean she can't be angelic when she wants to be.

Last year she campaigned to become leader of the Flock and take my position. Now that had scared me. Of course this was all before our final battle to save the world, and before Fang and me split.

Even though she's extremely mature for her age, I knew that she just wasn't ready to become leader of anything yet. Our fight for leadership remained undecided until I saved the world. Then it became evident that I was to be leader.

Not that it really mattered any more. Our work was done and dusted. We saved the whole dang world, and I had a trophy to prove it. I had it in my trophies cabinet where I keep all of my other ones. My most treasured ones were "Best Eraser ass kicking fighter" and "Worlds fastest flying mutant bird freak".

"Alright guys, time to get to work!" Ella cheered. They grabbed me and practically threw me upstairs.

Humph.

They didn't even let me finish my hot chocolate!

I plonked myself down into the seat in front of the mirror and braced myself for the inevitable, the scariest thing that could happen to a person like me.

Gulp.

_Another _makeover.

* * *

Oh my freaking god! My eyes nearly popped out of my head at just the sight of my reflection in the full body mirror.

I must admit they did a great job. I looked… well… I looked hot. They did an even better job than my DDG look. And I still looked like yours truly.

After a long debate, they'd agreed to let me go by without much makeup. They stuck with a bit of mascara and see-through lip gloss. I was amazed. They were young, but they sure had a way with makeup.

They'd left my hair windblown, but had brushed out all the nitty gritty knots. I don't know how, but they acquired a packed of clip on streaks. They'd gotten me medium blue, saying blue was definitely one of my colours. You could see the clips in my hair. I must add I _liked_ them. What have I turned into? What has the world come to?

They then went on to my attire. I'd complained about 70 times that I definitely was NOT going to wear that frilly purple dress, or that pair of denim shorts that barely covered my backside. Each time they rolled their eyes, but agreed to my terms.

In the end I was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, almost knee length black leather boots, a plain middle blue tank top that was slightly see through and was almost as long as a really short dress, a long silver chain with a big black X pendant dangling from it, black X stud earrings and a dangly charm bracelet on my left hand that had a pair of wings on it, a guitar, a broken heart and a moon.

They stepped back and admired their work.

"OMG Max! You look even better than before! Like a super model. Hey one day you could be a supermodel! You'd be beautiful walking down the runway in the latest fashions! Oh! And I'd be there too! We'd be together, like, the angels of fashion! We'd get into all the magazines and stuff! I wonder what they'd say about us. They'd say I'm way too skinny, you know, being a bird kid and all. Do you think I'm skinny? Anyway you look totally awesome!" Nudge ranted.

I think my ears are about to fall off. One word that describes her talking: OW!

"Nudge I'm just not the supermodel type. Maybe you could though. You certainly look like a teen superstar" I told her.

Her eyes seem to sparkle as she thought of what that would be like. I could practically see the cogs turning in her head.

Oh the endless possibilities!

"Max, your turn" Angel said. I nodded.

I ran outside the door and banged noisily on everyone's door.

"OI! Everyone up! Get your scrawny bird kid behinds out of bed! We're going to the mall!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Which is pretty loud, I might add.

It's a wonder the neighbours never hear.

I heard loud tired groans from Iggy and Gazzy's room. Fang, on the other hand, was not much better than the others. Even from outside of the door, I could hear him fall out of bed.

Once I'd gotten downstairs I busted out laughing. Fang falling off of a bed. That was a first. I wish I'd gone in there and taken a picture.

Nudge, Angel and Ella were the first ones down, surprisingly. I thought they'd have taken forever trying to decide: Should I wear the red or the orange dress?

But they all wore their normal attire.

The boys all made an entrance next, all at the same time. They looked as normal as always, but I could see Fang's eye's bulge a fraction before he covered it. I smirked slightly.

"Okay let's move guys!" I announced, rather enthusiastically.

We walked out into the wood behind the house. That's where we usually take off when we fly.

Iggy came up to me as we were walking.

"Since when have you become so cheery?" He asked me half heartedly. I punched him hard in the shoulder for his trouble.

"Shut up Ig if you know what's good for you" I snarled dangerously. Only a Flock member would be able to notice I was joking… well kinda.

I chuckled but left me alone after that.

Thank my luck stars.

Once we got there, we all snapped out our wings and jumped into the air. Soon the breeze was caressing my face.

Ah the joys of flying.

* * *

Oh god. Why did I agree to this?

Once we had entered the mall, boy everywhere had been just staring at me. It made my skin crawl.

I saw something I didn't want to in there eyes. Those sexist jerks.

I actually had to flirt with this guy. He had sandy blonde hair, and mischievous eyes. He was tall and lean, and looked like a jock. Just at the sight Fang had narrowed his eyes, let alone after I'd flirted with him. I seriously wanted to throttle someone.

All the attention boys were giving me bugged every sense of my being.

But still, I pretended that I liked it just like Nudge, Angel and Ella had told me to. I'd quite taken to acting like I was okay when I wasn't this past year, so it was easy to act like this.

Fang couldn't tell that it was a mask. From the edges of my vision, I saw him scowling at a few of the boys who had been staring at me. Well, the plan was working at least, but…

I just felt so disgusting. I knew what each and everyone of them were thinking just by the expression they had on. No wonder Fang was scowling at them.

I was tensing, my ski was crawling, and I felt like I'd soon break out into nervous sweat.

I felt sorry for Angel. She was way too young to hear what they were thinking. They're worse than Iggy, and we ALL know how he is.

These normal hormonal teenagers were even worse.

I went over to Ella.

"El, I don't like this" I murmured.

"I know they're looking at you as if you're a piece of meat and they haven't eaten for two days, but you just have to hang on in there. It'll be over soon" she assured me. I scowled at her, but stopped complaining.

_Oh its horrible Max_ Angel said in my head, _they just keep picturing you…_ she trailed off.

**I know sweetie. I'm really sorry you have to hear them, but Ella says it'll be okay and this will all be over soon **I told her, reassuringly even though I felt as bad as she did.

She nodded at me, but didn't take off her look of utter repulsion. I didn't blame her. It took every bone in my body not to murder every one of these guys.

They sure are lucky I have at least a bit of self control.

"Okay guys" I finally said, "anyone up for some chow?" I asked. I got two vigorous nods from Iggy and Gazzy, and a stiff nod from Fang.

"Okay. Fang get some food. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" I told them. I turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

I saw Fang line up in the cue.

I didn't really need the bathroom, but I sure did need time away from those perverted idiots.

The bathrooms were far away from where we were sitting. It took me ages to finally get there. I saw Nudge get out of her chair too. But I was already inside.

I splashed my face with water. It relaxed me somewhat, but my muscles were still tense.

I heard the door open. I looked up and expected to see Nudge there, but was surprised to see the guy from before. The guy I had *cough* flirted with *cough*.

"What are you doing in here? Didn't you read the sign? This is the _ladies _room" I told him in an agitated voice.

He grinned at me, completely looking past my snarky line.

"Just saw you come in here and decided to check up on you" he said in a completely confident tone.

I didn't like this.

_**Max get out of there **_the Voice told me. I tried to follow its orders, but this jerk just stood right in front of the door.

I closed my hands into a fist. I wasn't going to kick his ass just yet. Only if worst comes to worst.

"Move" I growled. I was surprised that he didn't flinch. This stupid idiot thought that because I was I girl I couldn't beat him up.

Well you got that wrong buddy.

"Why don't we have some fun?" He asked suggestively. My heart beat faster, and anger roared through my veins.

"I don't think so" I said in a scornful manner. His grin just got bigger.

Before I could do anything, he'd shoved me against the wall and attached his lips to mine.

He was lightning fast.

I was so shocked it took me a minute to register what was going on, but I was shoved back into reality when he roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

Some sick jerk was kissing me. Gross.

I came to my senses and it took barely 5 seconds before he was lying on the bathroom floor unconscious.

The jerk deserved it.

Just then, the door opened and in came Nudge. She looked wide eyed at the boy on the floor, and then up at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"This sick jerk forced himself on me" I told her. She gasped.

"OMG! Are you okay? That sexist pig! The nerve to even do something like that. It just makes me sick. He deserves to be lying on these icky bathroom floors. Someone should really clean more in here actually. But he totally deserved that punch. I hope he gets a black eye. Are you sure he didn't h- *mmpphh*" said Nudge.

Her motor mouth sure is a handful. I had to slap my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I'm okay Nudge, and yes I hope he has a black eye too"

We walked out of the bathroom and back into the throng of the crowd. We eventually made it back to the table. It was covered in junk-food goodness.

"Hey guys. So happy you could finally grace us with your presence. What took you guys so long?" Iggy complained.

I scowled, but it was lost on him.

"We had some… complications" I answered. Angel gave me a funny look.

_What happened? Nudge is kinda freaking out a bit. Her thoughts are so fast I can't read them_ Angel asked me. I looked at Nudge worryingly.

**I'll tell you later Angel. But we have to get out of here as soon as we finish our food** I instructed her.

She seemed to get the idea that something bad had happened.

She nodded solemnly.

After finishing our mountain high pile of junk-food, we headed towards the exit. All of the boys were still looking at me. I inwardly groaned.

As if Fang had heard my thoughts, which is impossible, he had come up beside me like a protective shield. I saw all of the boys heads turn away in disappointment.

They thought Fang was my boyfriend. Fang smiled lightly.

Hmmmm…… very interesting.

It seems like even through all the drama, Operation J-E-A-L-O-U-S seemed to have become a success.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**A/N Well there was the chapter. I'm sorry again for not updating in so long. **

**I know this chapter was a little weird, but ah well. **

**Okay I'm just going to go on a rant now. I've just read the book FANG. I'm not going to spoil it, but it was so different from the other books. I'm not sure if I liked it very much. Angel just doesn't seem like Angel anymore, and Iggy's rather grumpy.**

**And Max and Fang are too lovey dovey before Fang leaves at the end of the book. I almost cried reading the end. **

**But I'm a toughie!**

**Remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Maximum Dusk **


	8. Chapter 8: DIS GUST ING

**A/N Sup! I'm super, super, super sorry! For not updating in aeons! Sorry! Please don't take my cookies! **

**Anyway, I didn't update because of homework. I was completely stuffed with the stuff, and I'm putting off homework right now to write! But don't worry; I still have tomorrow to finish it all. **

**This term has been soooooo hard. I was really not prepared for high school in year 6. But I'm living. You'll probably be happy to know that Easter holidays start for us at the end of this week, so you'll have two weeks of updates from me!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN APPROVED AND DISCLAIMED BY THE AWESOME ALMIGHTY 12 YEAR OLD THAT IS ME.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, I couldn't help but feel contended and an almighty surge of warmth and hope. I hadn't felt like this for… a really long time. I haven't felt this over-powering feeling of hope that what I thought was lost _isn't_. It just felt so… good. I really can't believe I've lived the past few years with locked doors and teary eyes. Not to mention a broken heart beyond repair. Or so I had thought until recently.

But the battle was not over. There was still work to be done. Cunning plans that would mean torture for me in some way, but would ultimately help my cause.

So with a lot of complaint from my still sleep deprived body, I hopped out of bed, had a hot shower, got dressed, and then headed down the long wooden staircase towards the kitchen where I knew my mischievous guardian angels would be waiting.

As I'd expected, and as they'd been for the past few days. Angel, Nudge and Ella sat at the kitchen bench, each of them sipping a steaming cup full of hot chocolate.

They'd been chatting softly, but stopped abruptly when I walked through the door. Sly grins covered every surface of their faces.

Oh no. It's either I'm going to love this, or hate this.

"Hey Max!" Nudge called, chipper and talkative as always. I was still nervous, but nonetheless, I took my place at the table.

Angel gave Ella a look, and Ella nodded.

"Okay Max. You did great yesterday, other than that jerk in the bathrooms, but you did get Fang _super _jealous. He was glaring at each and every one of those guys as if they were Erasers!" Ella said, her voice never faltering for a heart beat, even though it was still so early in the morning.

"So today, we've decided, since you've had to suffer twice so far, that we'd give you a mission that you'd enjoy. Probably more than you should" she continued.

I sighed, relief flooding through me. Thank _God_. If they had decided to dress me up again, I probably would have killed something. Or gone mentally insane, and be locked up in an asylum WITHOUT ANY COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!

I mentally cringed. Anywhere would be hell without my cookies…

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked. I could feel myself jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well… it's got something to do with Lissa" Nudge answered. Wow. That was probably the shortest sentence she'd said in, like, ever!

A gigantic grin spread across my face before I could stop it. A million ways to kill Lissa flashed in front of my eyes, but I was drawn out of my reverie by Angel.

"We want you to _embarrass_ Lissa in front of Fang, not _kill _her, though you'd probably be doing the world a favour" Angel added.

Nudge and Ella both stifled giggles.

"Alright" I moaned. That set them off. They started laughing, and soon enough all of us, even _moi_, were lying on the floor, still trying to compose ourselves. It wasn't even that funny… or maybe it was. I'd lost my sense of humour ages ago, so I guess I wouldn't know. But making them laugh so hard, makes me smile, and assures me even further that Max, the _real _Max is back.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Gazzy asked, stumbling down the staircase still laden with sleep, with Iggy and Fang trailing after him.

"Oh nothing!" Ella managed between gasps. Iggy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He knew something was up, and the fact I was laughing too was probably the tip off.

I was the first to stop laughing, so I'm the one who explained out current situation.

"It was nothing guys. Sorry to wake you up. It's nothing, really, just an inside joke"

The boys shrugged, before heading back upstairs to probably prepare for the day ahead.

The girls got up and we smiled, each of us knowing that what we were doing today was a key part to the mention, not to mention being _fun_.

"So what's the plan guy's?" I asked.

"Well…" Nudge began.

Oh man. This was going to take a while…

* * *

"Max, you in position?" Ella asked through the earpiece that was wedged in my ear. Okay, long story. For my birthday a few years back, Jeb (my not so "father" like dad) had given me a com system just in-case a moment in time would need it.

I don't know what he expected us to use it for, we'd never needed it. Well… until now.

Okay, lets rewind for ya. Nudge took a very long 30 minutes of my life telling me something that could have been said in 10. I'm never going to get those minutes back.

Anyway, here's the plan:

OPERATION Dis.G.U.S.. D.I.S stands for _being dissed_, G.U.S.T stands for _getting ugly snide taunts, _and I.N.G stands for _laughing._

Every morning before school, Lissa goes for a morning jog. Don't ask how we know that, it's disclosed information.

In that time, we have to distract her while one of us sneaks into her room and "take" all of her slutty, Lissa like clothes and make up, then replace it with pleated, unfashionable, knee length skirts, white turtleneck sweaters that itch the skin, and shiny polished leather shoes that private innocent school girls wear. The other girls had to distract her long enough that by the time Lissa got back home, she wouldn't have enough time to go over to the mall to buy something decent.

And since her parents always leave early for work every day, she won't be able to skip school without it being considered as wagging, which leads to a mark on her permanent record, which leads to two very angry parents, which means to no shopping sprees or days to snog Fang with for a whole month.

That was completely _unimaginable _for Lissa.

Hence the reason for com units. I was going into the enemy's territory, and I needed to keep in contact with the girls just in case we had to abort the mission.

"I repeat, Max are you in position?!?!" Ella hissed. I rolled my eyes and shifted on the balls of my feet.

"Yes Ella! I'm in position. Are you?" I asked in an irritated voice. I was outside Lissa's mansion. It was the biggest single building I'd ever seen, and I'm the one who's seen the White House! It was that big, well at least width wise.

There were gothic while pillars, white walls, white statues, white stones paved into the lawn even! And every single inch was cleaned to its potential.

The grass was perfectly cut, the flowers in the garden were in good condition, each in bloom and spouting the most fragrant smells.

We were only in Virginia, and a place like _this _existed. I seriously wonder why Lissa's family lives here and not in Hollywood with all the other rich snobs.

"Yes, we're next to the path in the park, and I can just make out Lissa in the distance. It's show time Max. You sure you're up for this?" she asked me, concerned and ready to give this mission up if I decided. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Yes, I'm sure. Guys, get ready to distract her. Anything, just do it. She knows you're Fang's family, so just act along those lines. And if she tries to leave to early, Angel can mind control her" I instructed them.

"Will do" Angel called.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" I cheered. Nudge giggled.

"Gosh, I feel like I'm a part of Charlie's Angels! ZOMG! Wouldn't that be so cool? We'd be, like, the Angels and you'd be Charlie! But then again you are snooping around in Lissa's house…" Nudge blabbered on. But she was cut off by Ella's warning call, one we'd made up to signify either retreat or shut up.

"Hey Lissa!" I heard Angel say, sweetly, almost too sweetly, through the ear piece.

"Oh… Angela right?" Lissa replied in her snotty "superior" voice. Ugh. Se disgusted me. She didn't even bother to remember her boyfriend's family's names properly.

"Ugh… it's Angel" she corrected. Some weird conversation about cosmetics began, and I knew it was my que to get inside.

I had the bag full of pleated clothes slung over my shoulder, and I didn't take a moments hesitation before becoming air borne and flying to the second level and onto Lissa's balcony railing.

I neatly folded my wings in, and then carefully jumped off the railing before using by human-altered body to slam the balcony door open.

I was met with the smell of too much petal perfume and the sight that would haunt me in my nightmares for the rest of my short bird-kid _life_.

Everything… was… it was just so disgusting I can't even describe it.

It took all of my will power to force myself into the bright pink bedroom in front of me.

"Guys, I'm in" I told the girls.

"Roger that" Nudge whispered back, so quiet, I had to strain myself t hear it. Lissa was still with them, and they didn't want to act suspicious.

I hastily made my way through the room that was surely the tunnel to hell, towards where the wardrobe and makeup station was.

Once I arrived at the scene, I opened the wardrobe doors and saw rows upon rows of way mini skirts and shorts, tops that barely hid anything and shoes that were so high even a super model would falter in them.

Before I could run out of the room screaming, I emptied the clothes from my ruck sack, and then filled it up with all of her clothes. It took a while, but it was done within my time limit.

Her wardrobe now consisted of nothing else than long knee-length pleated skirts, turtle-neck woollen shirts, elementary leather shoes and stockings that didn't in the least show any skin.

Well _that _was done. Now onto the makeup.

"Oh really? I always thought red heads suited green more than purple" I heard Ella say through the earpiece.

I made my way to the little makeup station, and stuffed every bit of makeup she owned into my ruck sack.

Eyeliner, liquid pencil, lipstick, foundation, eye shadow, concealer, she had it all, even zit removal cream.

Hmmm… maybe Lissa's skin isn't as flawless as it looks… I'll get back to that later…

"Okay guys, mission accomplished. Angel, make sure to mind control her into shoving off the clothes she's wearing now into the bin before she gets home. I really don't care if people see her naked, it's her problem" I told the girls.

"Okay, we gotta go Lissa" Angel said sweetly, but I knew she was now cramming my bidding into her brain.

"Okay, bye" she said in a voice a lot more vacant than usual.

"Okay Max. We're good to go, now get out of there before she gets back!"

* * *

"Hey Ig. What's all this commotion about?" I asked innocently, with Nudge and Ella on both sides of me while Angel was beside Iggy.

He looked even more bewildered now than he had 5 seconds ago.

"Haven't you guys heard? Lissa came in this morning with no makeup, a knee length pleated skirt, a turtle neck and a giant zit on her forehead!" He shouted, as if he himself must be joking. Surely the _it _girl of sophomore year couldn't be like this?

Sure Iggy hated Lissa, but he knew she normally wouldn't wear anything like this to school. It would do nothing but make her look like a fool.

Like we'd planned ;)

We were in the cafeteria. It was completely packed, and everywhere I could here the hum of the students gossiping about the latest scandal: Lissa's new pleated girl look.

Fang was sitting beside Iggy, and looked slightly confused, but I'm sure he suspected something, though maybe no _me_.

"Whoa really?!?! I've gotta see this!" Nudge cried, as enthusiastic as always. She may get a bit to blabbery, but I loved her.

As sisters went, Ella, Budge and Angel were the best.

_Thanks _Angel said to me in my mind.

I smiled in response.

Just then the cafeteria doors flew open, and there stood the girl herself. The girl with the red hair, the girl with the pleated skirt, iiiiiitttttttt'ssssss LISSA!

She looked completely pissed, and I saw her make eye contact with me. She scowled and glared, then made her way through the crowd towards us.

I knew what was coming, and I'd suspected something like this might happen. After all, Lissa knew _somebody _had been in her house, and who would be more fit for the job than Maximum Ride?

"You!" She screeched in my face. I knew everyone was watching, but it didn't bother me.

"Wow Lissa, new look? I never knew you'd be the type to wear pleated knee length skirts. You were always the slutty one" I commented.

Lissa went red, and I knew if looks could kill… I'd be dead.

"Oh don't act all innocent! I knew you did this!" She shouted. Now everyone was looking at me, and I knew it was time to implant my fake alibi.

"Okay Lissa, no matter how much I wished I _was _the one who did this to you, you look _ridiculous, _but this morning I was visiting a _relative _of mine who's getting married in a few days" I said. It was true. Well, at least to the guys.

We'd told the guys that Ella, Nudge and Angel were going for a walk, whilst I went to visit Total for a quick visit, which was possible since I had _wings _after all.

We'd called Total before leaving, and he'd agreed to keep this lie up, and when we told him we were working our magic to get Fang back, he shouted in exasperation "Finally!"

"Oh really? Any witnesses?" she asked me as if I was being interrogated in a police station.

"Do you?" I retorted. She looked take aback, but didn't answer my questions.

"Witnesses?" she asked again, irritated, with a slight smirk on her face. I'd soon wipe it off.

"Well there's these guys" I pointed to the Flock, "and then again the relative" I answered.

Her smirk faltered, but ever being persistent, she went on with her cafeteria interrogation.

"Is that true Fangy?" she asked, in a poutsy voice that sounded like she was pleading with him to say I was lieing.

Fang looked at Lissa, and then me. I could see a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Yeah" he answered. Ugh. _One word sentences. _I know he's always been the quiet one, but it would be a nice change if he for once, say, said _more _than one word in each sentence.

Lissa faltered and blushed furiously.

"Oh…" was all she could say before charging out of the cafeteria, obviously angry at Fang for saying the truth.

The cafeteria was dead silent. Everyone was still looking at me, but I ignored it and sat down in my chair.

Their stares eventually became annoying…

"You know, some people would like some _privacy _whilst they eat there lunch. You know, without the staring" I shouted loud enough that everyone could hear me.

Surely embarrassed, they went back to eating and chatting loudly once more.

Fang was smirking, and I was pretty sure he'd enjoyed that little performance.

I would so love to wipe that smirk off his face, but I refrained from doing the usual "punch him in the face" reflex.

Instead I just smiled at everyone and asked, "so anyone want some nachos?"

* * *

**A/N Well, thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it, I've been doing a lot of writing for English recently, so I hope I didn't get worse. **

**R'nR! (READ AND REVIEW!!!!)**

**Remember, no reviews means no chapter.**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	9. Chapter 9: GUILT, ooh, it sucks to be u

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was looking at this story and then SNAP! I remembered that there were supposed to be 6 parts of the plan over 6 days. And whadaya know? I've already done 4! This story is almost at its end! I'm kinda sad to bring this story to a close. Even though this is NOT the last chapter, the last chapter is just around the bend. This is my most popular story, even though I only have 3, so I'm sad to end it. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Hopefully you guys will like my other 2 stories just as much.**

**Thanks for the support! Especially LillyZag sine I actually know you. **

**On with the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Thump, thump. _I felt like my heart was going to explode! It was beating too fast, too erratically. It felt... like my heart was slowly breaking. Like all of the pent up feelings I'd kept under lock and key had finally had enough and decided to wreak havoc with my poor, bird-kid heart.

I couldn't take it. I couldn't do it. But the eyes of my family, the people I loved most, urged me on.

I can't believe I'm doing this, and in front of all these people. I feel like I'm about to faint. I was about to tell the world about my broken heart, no one should blame me. And the dude who did it is right in the crowd too.

You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Okay. Let's take it back a bit...

* * *

When I'd woken up that morning, I'd had no idea what would await me today. _No idea. _

Today was Saturday, the day before the wedding. The day Total and Akila were hosting their reception, since tomorrow after the wedding they had to rush off to catch their plane for their honeymoon.

I stumbled out of my comfy, warm duvet; sleep still in control in even my most basic functions. It's really a wonder why I didn't get a face plant down the stairs, even though I did stumble, oh, about 9 times. And the stairs aren't actually even _long. _

Before traipsing into the kitchen, I made a detour to the bathroom. It was very white and clean, and was the perfect size for a 16 year old avian American like myself. I stumbled to the sink, ad made quite a show of splashing my face and fully awakening myself.

Ahhh...... the cold water on my skin felt like crystalline dew drops on the green grass in the morning, refreshing and completely blissful. It reminded me so much of the old days when we'd slept under the stars, out in the wild with crazy scientists after us, the days when I'd wake up to fresh forest, the days when we were being chased. The old times when things weren't always clear or peaceful, but they were the times I most cherished. Back when it was just me and the Flock, no school, no homework, and no Lissa to get pissed at. The old days when Fang was my boyfriend and when I felt the most secure.

I know that may be weird, having my favourite days when death was a serious probability, and when living was slim to none. But those were the days. Well, before Fang broke up with me. Brigid was a traitor, and obviously he just couldn't believe it. That's when he broke up with me, only 3 weeks of pure pain before I defeated Mr Chu and saved the world.

After washing my face and freshening myself up, I left the bathroom and made my way towards the kitchen. I heard hushed voices and the soft patter of someone's feet as they paced.

I entered the kitchen. Ella was the one who was pacing, her eyes unfocused, and her forehead in lines of concentration. Nudge and Angel sat at the table, each laden with a hot mug of cocoa like they did most mornings. They were whispering softly, and stopped when they saw me.

"Hi Max" Nudge greeted. Ella seemed to snap out of her daze, and soon joined the two girls at the kitchen table. They beckoned for me to sit in the fourth chair where I'd sat for the past 4 days.

I did as they wished, and as soon as I had a warm cup in my hands, the girls began to explain today's mission.

"Okay. Today we will commence part 5 of our plan. Tomorrow is the wedding, as you already know, and today's the day of thereception. So today we're commencing one of the hardest missions, Operation GUILT TRRIPPIN'. Today's mission is going to be rough, especially for you" Angel explained. She wore a sad smile on her face, and I definitely knew I _wasn't _going to like this. Not one bit.

"So what have I got to do, exactly?" I asked, rather impatient. Ella shifted in her seat.

"Max, we need you to make Fang feel guilty, as the title of this mission implies. We've already organized everything with Total, so it's all green lights" Ella muttered, slowly, as if unsure to continue.

"And... you want me to..." I urged her. Ella leaned over towards me and whispered their plan into my ear.

"YOU WANT ME TO SING AT THEIR RECEPTION!" I yelled. All girls flinched at the tone of my voice, as if struck by lightning.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't do this! Not now! I'm still too broken, too fragile... if I tried to sing it all away, I'd probably break down on stage. And I've already done that far too often in front of the Flock for the past few years.

I've come so far, I don't want to crumple into disrepair again. I wouldn't be able to overcome it again.

_Oh Max... _Angel said softly in my head.

_You can do this Max, I know you can. You're stronger than this Max. You can't let your fears run your life. You have to be strong, for us. You have to be THE Maximum Ride. The real you isn't gone, Max. She's still there, locked up in your broken heart. The Max I know would be fighting this, giving it her all. _

_**Angel is right, Max. You can do this. You're still Maximum Ride, the invincible girl who saved the world and could kill a man with one well placed kick. Don't let it control you, Max. Control it. Or you're never going to get far in life. **_

_**If you fail to prepare for life, Maximum, prepare to fail it. **_

I sighed. I must admit, they did have a point. Somewhere, deep inside of my shell, lies the REAL me, trapped and fighting to be released, to take control again. If I don't do this, I'm only making it harder for me to come out. I have to take a stand.

For me, the Flock, and... Fang.

"Okay guys. I'll do it. What song are we doing?" I asked. Nudge and Ella brightened up, with happy smiles gracing their faces. I've failed my Flock so many times before, it felt so good to make Nudge and Ella smile.

Angel full out grinned, happy that I'd seen the light and would no longer be Maximum Ride's outer shell.

I'm not going to be depressed anymore; I'm not going to let my fear rule me. No more backing down, no more crying, no more broken heart. I'm taking control. The real me is back in business. For real.

Maximum Ride is back baby! And she's ready to kick ass.

My new resolve seemed to fix everything. I felt invincible again, and I knew I would be full again.

"Just wait and see"

* * *

"No!" I practically screeched. I tried as hard as I could to bust free from my bounds, but whatever the girls had used to tie my hands behind the chair was _strong. _My hands wouldn't budge.

Nudge groaned.

"Ma-ax! It's the wedding reception! You have to look nice! What's wrong with you? Just because you've had a makeover 3 times already this week, doesn't mean you get out of having on now. All of us are ready, it's just you now! You have to perform too, and don't you want to look hot? Who doesn't want to look hot? You have the looks, you just need the clothes! Come on! Fang will totally faint when he see's you, so isn't it worth-*mummph*"

Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank-you Ella!

"Max. Please. We promise no pink, no frills, and no extra short dresses" Angel pleaded. When she saw my defiance in my eyes, she pulled my one, and only weakness.

The cursed _Bambi eyes. _

Resistance was futile, as the saying goes. 10 seconds of looking at those eyes was enough. I was sold. I gave in.

"Fine, you can do me up. But as Angel said, no pink, no frills, and no extremely short dresses"

Ella, Nudge, and even little Angel, squealed.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

When they'd finished, I looked like a beautiful washed up rock star. I had to give them props, I did look hot. Not to mention Hollywood worthy.

They'd obliged to my rules, and made sure there were no frills, pink or short dresses.

I wore a pair of grey wash skinny jeans that were ripped, a pair of knee length old white boots that had been through so much, it was scruffy and dirty, an off white scruffy (and slightly ripped at the edges, or frayed if you want the correct word) dress like shirt that clung to my body in all the right places, a long silver chain with large black key at the end of it, and white feather earrings that just tickled my shoulders.

For my makeup, they'd given me heavy black eyeliner and mascara and a bit of gloss. They'd even used face glitter to put on the tail of my eyes.

For my hair, they simply brushed it and made sure it was a bit messed up to match the effect my song would have on the crowd.

I felt like a movie star, though I'd never want to be one. But I was nothing compared to the others.

Since, apparently, the girls were performing with me; they each wore ripped dresses in different colours.

Ella wore a beautiful light purple dress with frayed edges. Her purple gladiator shoes matched perfectly, and so did her light purple eye shadow. But like me, she wore heavy eyeliner and mascara. She wore pal pink lipstick.

Nudge looked beautiful and exotic in her goddess like red dress. It too had frayed edges. She wore shiny red ballet flats to match, and her deep red lipstick seemed to mix well with her skin tone. She even had eyeliner and mascara too. I knew Iggy was going to faint when he got a picture of her in his mind from Angel. They'd had a thing for each other for a while, and who was I to stop them from secretly crushing on each other? As long as my Flock's happy, I'm happy.

Angel looked very pretty in her sky blue floaty dress, but unlike us, she wore no makeup (she's 9!). She wouldn't be performing with us, so her dress was un-scruffed.

When we walked down the stairs and entered the living room, mouths literally dropped. Mom was there, waiting in a glamorous black evening dress. She was smiling, and when she saw Ella and me, it only got bigger. She was probably so proud, and wondering how the _heck _the girls had gotten me into something like this.

Gazzy was looking at his sister in wonder. I could practically hear him think _what happened to my sister? _

Iggy couldn't see, but I knew that he was getting a picture of all of us in his head. His mouth dropped and his face turned red. Ah. He'd finally seen Nudge.

Total ad Akila were in the living room too. Total was wearing a coat for dogs, and especially looked dashing. For a dog. Akila wore nothing but her pure white fur and a tiara, I'm sure Total had approved of.

And then finally, Fang. He was looking straight at me, and was doing well at hiding his feelings. Even though I could read him like a book once again, I couldn't make out what he was feeling now. The look in his eye was... familiar. But I couldn't place it.

"So we're all ready to go?" I asked. Everyone nodded, and we all turned to leave.

* * *

At the reception, everyone danced, laughed, and ate to their fill. Iggy actually asked Nudge to dance, and they'd spent a lot of their time together on the dance floor. Angel stuck by my side, making sure that I wouldn't run away from fear of performing in front of everybody. She was just so _angelic _in that way (note sarcasm, I seriously want to escape, like, now!). Ella was enjoying herself, flirting with some boy from her school mom had invited (Total and Akila obviously made judgement too).

Almost too soon, it was time for the performance, and I was ushered into the back-stage area by the 3 girls I trusted most. But I wasn't so sure I trusted them now.

Butterflies bounced and danced around in my stomach, and I felt sick to my guts.

"Guys... I can't do this"

"Max! We've already gone through this. You _can _do this" Ella urged me.

I was shaking. I was about to rip my heart out and show the world its broken pieces. All for Fang, to make him guilty.

I wasn't so sure this was going to work anymore.

_You are... MAXIMUM Ride. _The words echoed around in my head.

My body stopped shaking and the butterflies flew right out of me. I know that sounds weird... but that's _literally _what it felt like. Gosh, my life is just peachy. Am I right? Not one single off thing in it!

I sighed in frustration. _Take deep breaths, Max _I told myself. _Take deep breaths. _

I nodded slowly. I wasn't ready to face what was about to happen, but I didn't have much of a choice anymore. I'd let down everyone here if I didn't do it, not to mention myself.

Angel gave me the thumbs up, and then left the backstage area and back to the awaiting crowd.

"Ok Ells. Take the drums, since you know how to play them. Nudge, piano. I'll do guitar as well as vocals" I instructed them. They nodded, and we all walked onto stage and grabbed our desired instruments.

The red satin curtain in front of us kept prying eyes at bay. We each set our things up, well actually, just me since the piano and drums were already. Nudge and Ella helped me set up the mike and then hook my shiny, silver coated, heart with wings shaped guitar, into its amp.

We were ready and ready to rock.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. Tonight's performance is about to begin. Please welcome to the stage: Max, Nudge and Ella!"

The curtain rose, revealing the three of us to the awaiting crowd. I saw the faces of my Flock, I saw the confusion, and I saw their wavering expressions.

They _so _did not expect this.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I found myself onstage, with lights in my eyes, and a heart that was beating so fast it was about to explode.

"Um, hey guys. Tonight we're going to play one song. Before we begin, I'd just like to thank Total and Akila for this. You guys helped a lot, and whatever the outcome, I'm still grateful. The song I'm playing tonight means a lot to me, so please bear with me just in case my voice sounds like a dying hippo". The crowd chuckled.

I looked at Angel one more time before I began to play. She gave me an encouraging look, one that said "you are Maximum Ride; you won't trip on the amp wire".

We began to play, and already I could feel my long locked up feelings begin to stir.

(**Behind these Hazel Eyes-Kelly Clarkson **lyrics=_lyrics _MPOV=**MPOV**)

_Seems like just yesterday _ **It does, even though it's been... 2 years was it?**_**  
**__You were a part of me _**We were so close, inseparable, soul mates...**

_I used to stand so tall _ **When he started going out with Lissa, I could barely stand, so how could I be tall?**_**  
**__I used to be so strong _ **I used to be THE Maximum Ride, fearless and invincible. I became someone I'm not. I was left to crumble...**_**  
**__Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right _ **like this was **_**meant **_**to be**_  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong _**Just being with him made me feel... secure, like I couldn't be broken or hurt**_**  
**__Now I can't breathe _**I can't when they're sucking faces**_**  
**__No, I can't sleep _ **Even now I can barely sleep without having a nightmare**_  
I'm barely hanging on _**For weeks I couldn't leave my room. Everything was crumbling down, and I couldn't hold on**__

Here I am, once again **Not now, after Jeb. I loved him, I thought he was like a father, and the he broke my heart and betrayed us. Then Fang broke it again.**_**  
**__I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one _**I did, I thought we were soul mates** _  
Broken up, deep inside _**I was never Max again after that. Not until now...**_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry _**He never did. I always cried in secret, away from everyone, so no one could hear or see my salty tears**_  
Behind these hazel eyes _**okay.... I don't have hazel eyes, but you get the picture**_**  
**__  
I told you everything _**He was my best friend**_  
Opened up and let you in _**When Jeb left, he comforted me. I let him in when I denied anyone else access**_  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life _**he cheered me up when I was down. I used to believe being a mutant from the school was a curse, he made me see that being an avian American wasn't so bad** _  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be _I **pretended to be happy, I pretended to be Maximum Ride when all that was left of her was her shell**_  
So together, but so broken up inside _**It's not like anyone could see my heart. Then maybe they would have seen the broken pieces**_  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself **I know it's stupid, but sometimes to make myself feel better, I'd blame myself for the break up, even though I knew it was something else... something I'm not sure of**_  
Seeing you it kills me now _**I can barely look at him without wishing he'd love me again** _  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore... _**I'm fighting, and I won't give up. No more tears, no more self pity, no more broken heart...**__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  


**I could feel the tears begin to prick the back of my eyes. I wanted to let them fall. But I forced them back in, and continued the last chorus of the song **_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

I spilled my heart out into that song. I let out all the feelings I felt, everything. Everything I had.

All my pent up feelings were loose, and somehow I felt... lighter. I have no idea why, but it just felt so good to let it rip.

The heartbreak gave me all these emotions, and I'd just let them go. We're quits now. I don't owe myself anything else. Well... except FANG.

But all in due course...

The crowd cheered and whooped. Well, apparently I _don't_ sound like a dying hippo. Sure, I used to always get an awed look from the Flock when we played sing star, but I never thought I was _that _good.

Who knew?

I looked into the faces of my family and saw different levels of proudness, just plain awe, and guilt. The guilt was mainly from Fang, and he looked at me with a sad eye. Well, buddy, you sure have a way of making a girl feel special.

_Well done Max! _Angel cheered in my head. _You totally sounded amazing! I'm at the back of the room, but even I can tell that you put everything into that song. _I smiled.

Nudge and Ell were grinning from ear to ear, obviously overwhelmed by the awesome performance, or more likely, it would be because of all of the attention they were getting.

Well: Mission accomplished... well, as far as I'm concerned.

* * *

After another round of applause, the girls and I _finally _left the stage. My cheeks were so sore from smiling, I was pretty sure they were about to fall right off of my face.

And heck, _that _would certainly not look good in the wedding photos tomorrow.

Nudge squealed. "OMG! That was the coolest thing ever! Everyone was clapping Max! ZOMG, did you see Fang's face? It looked like he just found out his dog died! Mission accomplished! And you sounded totally professional! Better than Miley Cyrus! If you went on American Idol, you'd definitely win! OMG that would be so cool if you actually went on American Idol! You'd meet famous singers and stuff! And if you actually became famous you'd meet Taylor Lautner! OMG! He's so hot! (not in my opinion, but god don't tell Nudge that, she'll throw a fit) Would you introduce him to me? Not like I'd go out with him or anything, he's out of my league, and age barrier for that matter, and he'd never compare to Iggy! Did you see the way he looked at me? It was like-*mmmmph*" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

That girl can talk faster than I can fly! And how did we get from the performance, to my voice, to American Idol, to Taylor Lautner, and then to Iggy?

Nudge is a freaking _lunatic_. She breaks World records every day before breakfast, _and _after.

"Okay guys, the party's almost over so we should enjoy the next half hour before the things over" Ella quipped, averting her eyes to a boy she'd been talking to earlier. He was a bit taller than Ella, but was obviously in the same grade. He had golden blonde hair swept to the side, and I could just make out two glittering blue eyes behind his mop of hair.

I nodded. "Go have fun guys. I'm about ready to crash, so I'm gonna head home now. Ella, remember to play hard to get with that blonde guy over there you were checking out earlier. Nudge, don't bust Iggy's ears"

Ella blushed, and Nudge nodded.

I walked out of the backstage area with my head held high and once again entered the ballroom where the partygoers prowled. Another song was being blasted through the megaphones, and I scarcely remembered the tune.

Many couples scattered the dance floor, each dancing at their own pace and time even though the song was a fast one. Each of the faces was happy, enjoying the party, and enjoying the company of their partners.

_Now where's the exit... _I asked myself. I searched the room, racking every corner, every dark bit, until I saw the wooden door on the opposite side of the auditorium through a cluster of party goers.

Damn. I'd have to go right through the throng of dancers.

I began my passage through the moving bodies. After a few minutes, I was right in the thick of it. Every side was blocked by dancers, and I could barely tell which way was up or down. _Turn, turn_, there was nothing but the blurry colours of some beautiful woman's dress. I was stuck, with each corner of me blocked by a man and his partner.

I tried to push my way through, but all I got was shouts of abuse from the pairs who were dancing nearby.

So much for personal space.

And then, I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand on end.

Someone was behind me.

* * *

**A/N Well, there's your chapter. It took ages to type up, days. That's why you didn't get it sooner. I'm not sure if it's my best work, but it'll do. It's by far my longest chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading folks! Remember to REVIEW! **

**-Maximum Dusk**


	10. Chapter 10: Questions, questions

**A/N Hi guys. My holidays are almost over! It's so sad! No more endless hours spent gazing at the ceiling as if it held the answer to life! Ah well, in another, what, 12 weeks was it? I'll be back on holidays again. Sadly, those 12 weeks will be spent doing HOMEWORK. It totally sucks. I totally miss the simplicity of primary. **

**Anyway, 2****nd**** last chapter! It's almost over! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride. It's tragic, isn't it?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

I whipped around. There, standing behind me, was the one person I wanted to see the _least _right now. I mean, what is this, soup opera? Why the hell am I in one! Because, obviously, the one that _had _to approach me was the one and only Fang. There just _had _to be something dramatic! Does god hate me or something? I so did not want this now.

Yeah, feel my pain. I would do anything for the floor to just swallow me up right now. But heck, life just can't have that! So I had no choice but to look into the dark obsidian eyes I couldn't help but get lost in. They were like twinkling pools of darkness, never ending, and always taking things in without letting anything out. It's a miracle even _I _can read him.

He stared at me intensely, not bothering to acknowledge that we were in the middle of a dance floor that was crowded with a throng of dancing people.

"Max" he said, his voice devoid of emotion. Actually, his whole body was rigid and stiff. He was completely squaring off, trying to hide his emotions from the outside world.

Damn. I'm so busted. Well, two can play the no-emotion-whatsoever game.

"Fang" I answered, my own voice holding no emotions much like his own.

"We need to talk"

I sighed in frustration. Not now, anytime, just not now! I lifted my other hand to my temples and rubbed them soothingly. What would it take to just get a little peace? Why is everyone out to get me at the same time?

I sighed again. "Not now Fang. I can't, just… NOT NOW!" I grounded out, pushing past him and entering another maze of dancing bodies. He seemed astonished by my behaviour, and was probably right now following me to the exit. But I didn't care. I just had to get away from the music, the dancing, the noise, and just _think. _I needed some time alone.

I kept moving forward in the direction I had been travelling in before. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nudge in her beautiful red dress, dancing with none other than my favourite pyro (besides Gazzy) Iggy. They were dancing slowly to the beat of the song that was coming out of the speakers in waves of deafening noise. It sounded faintly familiar, I think Ella had it on her ipod.

Nudge looked so happy…

I scolded myself. I shouldn't be jealous! She deserves to be happy. I just… wish things were as easy for me as it was for her. I just don't understand why things have to be so complicated for me. Why does life always have to play a joke on me? Why was I chosen to be the one who saved the world? Why? Why was I always the one that had to deal with everything? For once, I wished I wasn't the leader of the Flock, that I wasn't the world's saviour, that I wasn't a part of the Flock… wait, screw that. I love my family, and I wouldn't give up my wings to be normal.

I would just like to have a bit of steady ground in my life. It just didn't seem fair that one bird-kid had to do it all. Not like this.

I'm not alone, but it seems no matter how much help I have, things will never become easy. Things will never change. I'll always be the one to fight everything head on, from boy troubles to saving the world. Maybe even the worst of it has not come. But I am not to know that for sure. I maybe a mutant, but I'm not Psychic or anything.

But perhaps I can pull miracles. We'll see.

I pushed past another mob of happy party goers, muttering a gruff "sorry" once in a while. I really didn't know how Total and Akila could have so many friends. I don't mean to discriminate them or anything, but they were dogs. They had over a hundred human friends, so don't blame me for questioning this. It's just not normal.

But then again Total _is _a talking Scottie. Nothing normal there either. Is it just me or is there a pattern going on here?

Whatever.

I kept putting one foot in front of the other, travelling across the room, until I saw the pulsing green luminescent light that had the words EXIT written across it. I made my way towards it, pretty much having to crawl on my knees to get past one stubborn couple that refused to stop their PDA to let me pass. Ugh. I really wanted to yell "get a room!" but… I knew it would end in a verbal dispute. And then, one of them would get a black eye, and heck, Total wouldn't want of his guests being injured the day before his wedding (and my funeral… I swear dresses were made to torture people like me!).

So I just subtly crawled by, keeping my anger in check.

Finally, I was at the exit, or back exit since it led to the street beyond unlike the front exit where you had to go through numerous hallways until you got to the lobby. The faster I get home, the better. I was about ready to drop unconscious.

I took one more fleeting look at the dancing party goers, each with happy smiles, before turning the knob and walking out into the cold night air. The sky was a never ending lake of blackness, only illuminated by the radiant shining moon, and the few stars that still twinkled in this part of America.

The wind was rough and gusty for this time of night, caressing my cheek anything but lightly. But for some reason, it just felt good tonight. The wind was going this way, that way, all around. It was kind of symbolic to my feelings. Confused, not knowing which way is the right one, trying to decide which one it should take.

I carefully loosened my wings, letting them stretch out again before the flight home. After hours, wings do tend to get a bit stiff and irritated.

Once my wings had warmed up again, I took a steady breath and leaped into the air.

I heard the door behind me open, but before I could turn to see who it was I was in the air, suspended by some unnatural force as I fully extended my wings and let them catch the air beneath them.

It felt exhilarating to be flying again after hours of keeping them flat against my back. I felt so light, as if I were just a simple bird's feather gliding in the strong night wind towards some unknown destination. Now _that_ would be ironic.

I beat my wings strongly, shooting into the night sky at speeds so fast I won't care to name. At times, like this one, I was truly glad I had my super speed. It made things a lot easier.

Not to mention fun.

* * *

I faintly heard the door open downstairs. Of course I was already in bed, curled beneath my sheets, away from anything Fang related. I was about ready to fall asleep. Man, I wanted to. But my thoughts wouldn't let me rest.

_Why can't things be easy? Why can't, for once, I be normal? _I asked myself. Those words had been ringing around in my head ever since I'd arrived home. The words were like digestion. Kept coming right back at ya. I desperately wanted answers. I've spent my life not knowing anything, not understanding the "bigger picture". For once, I'd just like some plain answers.

_**But Max, that would be cheating. You're not the only person, Max, who has asked for the answers to life. They never got an answer, Maximum, and neither will you. Things may seem hard Max, and things won't get easier, but you can always hope that something good is going to come **_the Voice rambled in my head.

Figures. I'd been wondering where it had gone. This psychotic episode lacked another quote from the Voice.

I groaned and turned onto my side. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a conversation going on between my family down stairs. I heard the footsteps stop at my door, and the smooth click that indicated someone was about to enter my room.

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be deeply sleeping. The door edged open, and two feet bounded across the room and to the edge of my bed.

They were too light for Iggy, too heavy for Nudge, and too quiet for Angel or Gazzy. That only left one other option.

_Oh boy._

Fang.

He was breathing in and out quietly, probably trying to not wake me up. Aaaww… that was so sweet… shut up Max! Please tell me I didn't just think that…

I could picture him standing there, his eyes on me, thinking… thinking about what? I didn't know.

_You'll find out soon_ Angel whispered in my head.

I was confused, and that only increased when Fang sighed and started to speak.

"Max…"

He said my name quietly, in a voice I'd never heard him use before. It was one I hoped to never hear again too. It sounded broken, lost almost, so different than his usual tone that was usually a bit cocky.

This new one sounded innocent… regretful, drained.

"Max… I…" It was like he was talking to me, well, what he thought was my sleeping unconscious body. I kept very still, hoping that he would go on with… whatever he was talking about…

He muttered under his breath before continuing again. "Max I-I… I lo-"the door opened. Oh darn! He was about to say something… I don't know what, but I know it's important.

"Come on Fang, let her sleep" the voice told him. Oh… Iggy.

Curse you Iggy! Tomorrow I'm gonna ban you from making bombs for a week!

Whatever expression Fang had on now, I would never know. All I did know is that soon after, Fang left my room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

I couldn't think straight. What just happened? What was he about to say? My mind was restless with the imaginings of what could have come out of his mouth.

And even after a long hour of just lying on my bed, I was unable to lull myself into sleep.

* * *

**A/N Well, there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, well… del with it. **

**Over and out, PEACE!**

**-Maximum Dusk**


	11. Chapter 11: The wedding's final chapter

**A/N Hi! I a sooooo sorry for not updating for... well... it's... too embarrassing to say. Now, I could list of 100 reasons for this, but I'll just settle with a few. 1) I just had a few tests, and I have tonnes of homework, 2) I get tired and I really want to spend my spare time relaxing and stuff, and 3) This is the last chapter so it will be the longest, and I wanted to make it good, so I waited until I had enough time. Sadly, that never came, so I'm doing it now instead. **

**BTW, the reason Max seemed stupid in not realising what Fang was gonna say, it's because she thinks he doesn't love her because he chose Lissa, so why would Fang say that? She's not as confidant and self assuring as before. It's sad, but true. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and if I did I wouldn't have made Fang be a jerk and leave the Flock.**

Chapter 11

I internally shuddered. I suppose you've heard the rumours. You know the ones about me and my none-existent fashion sense, and the fact that I would kill whoever shoved me into a dress. These, ladies and gentlemen, are common known FACTS. Do not cross Maximum Ride. It's one of the easiest read warnings to my personality.

Sadly, my family didn't get the hint, or chose to ignore my colourful words. I cursed, complained, and even threatened on a daily basis, but sadly that wouldn't stop the three girls who all believed Justin Bieber was hot (as if!), and took it as their responsibility to "take care of me" for the worst, most disgusting, terrible, social event of the year. Gulp.

Total and Akila's wedding.

"Angel, do you think Max should have heavy eyeliner, or light?" Nudge asked Angel, taking her opinion for my demise. Nudge had been given the task of my makeup, much to my dismay. I mean, who needs makeup? Not me. But these determined girls wouldn't hear any of it. I seriously regret ever raising Nudge and Angel to be strong independent women, and fight for what they want. Because, now, I was being exposed to the things I hated the most, besides Lissa.

God damnit.

Angel seemed to take a minute to process, before answering her question. "Heavy, definitely, we need her eyes to pop"

Nudge nodded, and quickly began to smudge colossal amounts of black pencil onto the ridges of my eyes.

Now, you're probably wondering why I wasn't fighting back, or yelling more profanities. But you see, they had the gull to strap me into a chair. That's right, you heard me. After I lazily slipped my beautiful black dress on, I was shoved into a wooden chair and strapped down like a prisoner.

And after 15 minutes of my yapping, they decided to cover my mouth with a piece of cloth to shut me up. I know, how low is that? What happened to people's rights?

But then again, they probably did the right thing. I would have beaten them to a pulp, and then pull a Nudge and talk until their ears bleed.

I tried to wriggle my wrists free, but the bonds were too tight, and I found myself making a red rash where my wrist and the rope collided. Ouch much.

After I had woken up this morning, I was a complete mess. I'd hardly had any sleep, for I'd spent most the night churning those same words through my head, over and over again. But I couldn't make any sense of them, unless he was going to say... nah, he can't have been. He... doesn't love me anymore, he chose Lissa. But, then again, I was winning him back now, and everything had gone to plan... so couldn't he have said that? I'm so confused.

He could have... the words rang through my mind again, but before I could dwell anymore on the possibilities, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

I felt an extremely hot piece of metal scrape across the embankment of my scalp, and I could almost feel it searing away at my flesh. I yelped in surprise, startling both Ella and Angel.

"Oh, oops, sorry Max" Ella cried, unwinding the hot iron away from my scalp. I glared at them. Who gave them a curling iron? Whoever it was, was going to get kicked in the ass. Nimrod. Everyone should have the common sense to keep the two away from hot things; they'd burn the house down by accident. And heck, I wouldn't want that to happen _again. _The last time we went to a hotel, they burnt the room to a crisp because they had forgotten to turn off the ironer.

They'd left it on one of the dresses they were ironing, and left it on. Eventually, the fabric got so heated it burst into flames, and then the fire spread elsewhere. It was truly lucky the Flock had already left, and used the Max card to pay, or we'd be expected to pay for a whole lot of things I didn't even want to think about.

I glared at them again for full measure. Angel weakly smiled, and returned to curling my strangely coloured hair into perfect fluffy ringlets.

I faced forward and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't recognise myself. Gone, were the ragged old clothes. Gone were the extremely massive knots in my hair. Gone.

In front of me, I saw a beautiful teenager dressed for the most extravagant event imaginable. She had light brown smooth hair, with golden sun-streaks, curled into loose ringlets. She had sparkling chocolate brown eyes; rimmed with thick piercing black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. Her lips were full and smooth, pale in contrast to her pronounced eyes. She wore the simplest black dress that seemed to show off everything good about her figure, which, now I realised, was a lot more than I had expected. The only thing that wasn't particularly special was her bare feet, planted on the ground amongst the furry coat of the carpeted floor.

It took me a long time to actually believe it was me. But, I guess these three are capable of miracles.

_Not miracles, Max _Angel whispered in my mind, _we're only perfecting something that's already beautiful._

Angel unstrapped me from my torture chamber, and I quickly scrambled out of my seat and untied the cloth around my lips.

"Thank god! You guys are so dead. You didn't need to strap me down to the chair and tape my mouth, you know" I grumbled loudly, wringing my fingers around my red wrist.

"Um, yes we did. You would have escaped, and then you wouldn't look as good as you do now" Ella countered, doing her best to sound stern and sisterly. Awwww... and I thought I was the bearer of reason.

"Touchè"

"OMG Max! You look perfect! Well, we did take 2 hours to do this, but... still! That makeup really suits you! I wonder what Fang will think? Wait, never mind, of course he'll love it! Who wouldn't? Oh man, I'm getting nervous! I mean, at the wedding we'll have everyone looking at us, we are the brides maids... And what about Iggy? I know he can't see me, but we have Angel, so he will! Do I look okay? Oh, I knew this dress wouldn't do! And what if- *mmmpph*" Ella clamped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, you look beautiful! Of course Iggy will like it. Stop worrying!" Ella assured, taking her best friend by the hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Stop worrying!"

Nudge giggled.

"Sorry guys. I just want to look great, ya know?" Nudge mumbled, checking herself once more in the mirror.

She looked gorgeous. Actually, they all did. Nudge was wearing a beautiful shiny golden dress, with thin straps and a simple yet glamorous design.

Ella was wearing an embossed white dress to oppose my black one, with wide straps and carefully embroidered flowers on its side.

And Angel, my baby, was wearing an angelically simple baby blue dress, with similar design to my own, surprisingly.

They all looked like they were going to the ball, and so did I, annoyingly enough. I'm still cursing whoever invented dresses, and I still stand by the notion that everything would be better with pants.

But nooo. No one listens to ME anymore.

"Uh guys, I'm just gonna go to my room to get my shoes. I'll see you down there in a sec, and don't you dare leave me behind!" I shouted, as I walked out of their room and walked down the corridor into mine. Once I was safely locked away in my room, I sighed and leaned against the wall.

Was there ever going to be peace for this bird kid? If it wasn't Erasers and saving the world, it was Fang and a wedding.

Geez.

I walked over to my closet, and sat myself down until I was eyelevel with the small pile of shoes I owned. When I had bought the dress, Nudge had forced me to by black heels to go with them. But as I looked at them now, I found myself doubting that I'd ever wear them.

For one, I couldn't walk in high heels without toppling over. For the other, these shiny, black heels didn't explain my personality. The wedding's theme was personal expression in a formal manner, and the couple had told us to dress according to our personalities. I'd be overruling that objective if I wore those 5 inch heels.

I searched around my small pile of shoes. Sport shoes, trainers, flats, sandals, none of them worked. I desperately searched, until I found the perfect pair of shoes to explain my personality.

Nudge was gonna kill me.

Now, you're probably wondering what shoes I had chosen, and if you were here to see me, you would have scolded me for my inadequate choice.

Because now, adorned on my feet, was a pair of black perfectly beat up converses. Yes, I said converses. What else would describe me?

I know comparing oneself with a shoe is strange compared to what you normal people do, but please try to understand.

Like this shoe, I've been battered and bruised, but still come out alive. I'm confusing, and my logic is frayed. I've been dirty and covered in blood, and yet I'm still in an okay condition. I've gone through a lot, but am still stuck together, limb by limb. I kick ass.

And lastly, like the shoe, I am a REAL all star, cause you know what? I saved the whole world. I'm an all star. No one mess's with an all star.

I looked into my mirror, and unlike before I instantly recognised myself. I may be dolled up, but inside I'm still Maximum Ride, a bird kid, and nothing like a pair of converses could make me feel anymore me.

I grinned. Oh yeah. Nudge was gonna kill me, with no mercy.

I walked down the stairs, and prepared myself for a riot.

Iggy was wearing a tux (oh shocker!), with a white shirt underneath and a sky blue tie to match his eyes. I could practically imagine Nudge drooling over him. I internally giggled. They so had it bad. And you know what the strange thing is? They're so clueless that they haven't even fully noticed that they both share the same feelings.

Retards. But then again, they're MY retards.

Gazzy was also wearing a tux, but his tie was green. He looked really cute, in my point of view, but heck don't tell him that. I'd be massacred. But he was still my little trooper .

Fang was the one that I spent the longest looking at. He wore a tux as well, except everything was black (no dah captain obvious!), with his sleeves scrolled up to his elbows, showing his arm muscles.

They were all chatting excitedly. I gulped. Now or never. I sighed and coughed, to make my presence known.

Everyone looked up. When they all saw me (except Iggy) they each looked stunned... well, that was until they saw the converse. Then the reactions began to vary.

Gazzy was grinning, probably because he had already predicted I wouldn't wear those darn heels, Angel was smiling softly, Ella was confused, Nudge was annoyed, Iggy was snickering (which I smacked him upside the head for), and Fang just smiled, looking smug and amused.

"MMMMAAAXXXX!" they yelled.

Hehehehe...

"Here, put this on Akila's head" Nudge instructed me in a gruff voice. It was obvious she was still angry at me for wearing converses to a wedding, especially a beaten pair, but she'd get over it... eventually.

We were in a private room at the venue, doing our brides maids duties and preparing Akila for the isle.

I thanked Nudge, and placed the small rhinestone tiara atop her sleek fur, and asked Angel to tell Akila in her mind if she needed anything else.

"She says she doesn't, and that we should get ready for the wedding to begin" Angel told me, and I nodded.

"Okay Ella, we'll leave you with Akila, since you're the flower girl" Nudge told her, irritation leaving her as she gawked at the excitement of the wedding.

Ella nodded, and shooed us out of the room. Huh, typical.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon. I just have to, uh... check on something" I lied smoothly, smiling, and abruptly left before they could make any objections.

The corridors were big and fancy looking, clean and white. Around every corner there would be a vase with flowers in it, red roses I presume, each arranged perfectly into a neat bunch. Graceful chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each pulsing a glowing warm light into the atmosphere.

It was rather sickening, really, how romantic this venue was. Just like Total. He was always the one for dramatics.

The true reason I was out here and not with the others, was largely because of the pounding feeling in my chest that wished to crash my rib cage. I just needed some time to relax, before everything set into motion. Today was the last operation, Operation hook, line, and sinker. I was nervous. What if by the end of all this, Fang still loved Lissa? I couldn't bear the thought.

I breathed in deeply and tried to relax. It's okay, its okay, its okay, I repeated in my head, yet sadly, the words didn't have the desired effect.

I heard the steady silent thump of someone's shoe sole against the granite floor. The hairs at the back of my neck prickled.

I silently prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was, and swirled around to see my companion.

Sadly, my pray wasn't heard.

Before me stood the sole person who could make me nervous, make my legs turn to jelly, turn my brain to mush, turn me into puddy in his hands, and my heart to melt.

Fang.

My breathing hitched. If there is a god, please save me now!

What am I going to do now?

_Talk to him Max, he has something to say_

**No Angel! I can't take this now... besides, the wedding's about to start**

_Max-_

I turned around and started walking away, as fast as my legs could carry me. Why? Why does my life have to be so clichéd that it deserves to be on the big screen?

"Wait! Max!" Fang called. I only tried to walk faster. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why does he have to make me feel so unloved?

I love him so much, but it's so god-damn hard when your heart is slowly breaking, and taking even longer to mend.

I may be Maximum Ride again, but that doesn't mean there won't be a scar on my heart.

"Max!" he called once again. I turned around once again and glared at him.

"What?" I asked him in a venomous voice.

_Max-_

**Not right now, sweetie**

"Max, I..." he seemed to falter, unsure of what to say. "I just wanted to know... did you really mean what you said in that song? Did I really..."

I sighed, trying to act calm, whilst my heart beated a thousand times a minute. It was so hard to look at him like this. His eyes were still so intoxicating, and I knew that I'd start to cry if I were to lose myself in them. They were sparkling pools of midnight, letting everything in and nothing out. For as long as I could remember, I'd been able to read them without the slightest problem. Now, his eyes were so cold and closed off, I could only just make out a glimmer of his emotions, and I was unable to tell what it was.

"Yes you did Fang. I meant everything I sang in that song" and suddenly, a damn broke within me. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I exploded. I couldn't take anymore.

"You hurt me Fang! You left me feeling broken and dead inside! Whilst you didn't have a care in the world, I had to save it and deal with so much pain! I used to hope that it was a nightmare, that you were only doing it so I could focus on saving the world. But then you went off with the red haired wonder and my heart broke all over again! You had no idea what it did to me, seeing you two every day... I practically died inside. You didn't see the tears, or the lies I shed. And I was in a daze for months, because I couldn't believe... I just never thought you'd hurt me..."

I looked into his eyes one last time, before I turned around and ran, as fast as I could. Was it just me, or did I see a tear in his eye? Nah, it couldn't be...

I could feel my own tears threatening to fall, but I didn't let them. I was not going to be weak.

"Max!" He called after me, but I didn't stop my converse clad feet. I kept running, even though I could hear his feet not too far behind me.

"Please, Max! You don't understand!" He yelled. It was really a wonder why no one had come to check on the two teenagers who were being so loud in such a place. But I was grateful.

"I do understand! More than you could think..." I mumbled. I heard his feet stop running, but I didn't turn around. I kept running, until I was safely behind enemy lines.

I burst through the doors of the bride's maid's room, and quickly slammed the doors behind me.

"Max!" Ella trilled, with Nudge and Angel by her side, not to mention a worried looking Akila, who was no doubt about ready to trot down the aisle.

"What happened?" Nudge asked worriedly, before giving Angel a warning glance. Something told me they already knew the gist of it.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing" I told them, in a tone that said _this conversation is over. _I turned to Akila, with a fake grin adorn my face.

"So you ready to get married?"

The room we had booked for the wedding was gorgeous. Everything was white and elegant. White roses hung from walls, producing a lovely sweet fragrance. There were aisles upon aisles of white coated chairs, which would later be moved away by the workers for the wedding after party, which Total had decided was a great idea, even though he would be absent. Even though they had only wanted enough time for a ceremony, they had to pay for the time afterwards as well, even though they had to rush off for their honeymoon. So, they decided another party couldn't hurt, since it was in the pay anyway.

The room was so grand, there was even a fountain, that spewed fresh clean water into the basin that was big enough for a fully grown adult to lie in.

At the front of the room, was a plat form where Total ad Akila would read there vowels (or bark it), with all of the bridesmaids and best men slightly to the side. That included me.

Bummer.

I was standing in position, besides Angel and Nudge. They were both so beautiful, I felt that I paled in comparison. But of course, they had rallied against that, and believed that I outshined them. Sisters these days don't know how to take a compliment.

_Hey! _Angel rang in my head. I internally chuckled.

**I was joking Angel **I told her.

_Yeah, right _

Across from us, were the best men, consisting of Iggy, Gazzy, and... wait for it... FANG.

I kind of felt guilty for firing off at him, though some people would disagree and say he deserved it *cough* Nudge *cough*.

Total was the main attraction, at the end of the aisle and in front of the Minister. He looked so proud in his white coat, and was obviously ecstatic about his wedding. So much so, that he decided to show-case his tiny black wings. Apparently he'd waited a very long time to ask Akila to marry him, so I suppose he'd be grateful it was finally all coming together.

I felt happy for him. Not everyone gets a happily ever after.

I looked out into the crowd, and cringed when I saw Lissa waving up at Fang with a huge grin on her face. She probably wanted to suck his face right now. Ick. She was wearing a deep red dress the same colour as her hair that hardly covered anything, and was skin tight.

I sighed. A slut will always be a slut.

But strangely, he didn't seem to even acknowledge her, and she slowly put her arm down with a confused and exasperated expression on her face.

Hmmm... I wonder what that was about.

Luckily Lissa was busy yesterday during the reception, and I was grateful. But sadly, I didn't have the pleasure today. Please, whoever's listening (not you Angel), give me the strength to _not_ murder her.

Angel giggled beside me, and I gave her a devilish grin.

Just then, the doors opened, and the wedding music began to play. Ella stepped out and paced down the aisle throwing white petals around, before joining the bridesmaids at the front. Total began to grin, as his lady began to trot down the aisle to the rhythm of the concerto. She was washed and completely white, with a small tiara on her head and a veil which swept to the ground behind her.

It felt kinda strange that we were going to so many lengths to wed a _dog, _but as he said, dogs have rights. Especially ones, who can talk, fly and watch Glee every time it's on.

Akila reached the podium, and used her powerful legs to jump up and stand beside Total.

Together, they stood before the minister and waited for the ceremony to properly begin.

We waved goodbye to the two dogs as they rode off in a limo towards the airport. The ceremony had gone smoothly, with Total and Akila both saying (and barking) their vowels, and then kissing to seal the deal (well, licking is more like it).

And now, another party began. The staff moved away the chairs, converting the room into a dance floor, with a band and speakers, the whole shebang.

But I just stood to the side, watching happily as Nudge and Iggy danced together, and Ella and the guy who was at the party last night.

I was seriously starting to wonder why Iggy and Nudge weren't together yet. It was obvious they liked each other, but oh well. I can't yell in their faces for it. They gotta solve everything themselves.

Ah, young love. I chuckled to myself. Kids, so clueless.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around slowly, unsure if I should stay or run.

It was none other than F-Nick. **(Snicker...)**

"What do you want?" I asked.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me, rather cornishly, holding out his hand. I scrunched up my nose and was about to object, when he spoke once more.

"Come on Max, it wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's customary for the bridesmaid and best man to dance" Fang muttered with a smirk on his face.

He had me there.

I sighed and took his hand.

"Fine" I grumbled, like a 3 year old who grudgingly accepted their defeat.

He led me through the crowd, into the middle of the dance floor, and wound his arm around my waist.

My heart began to beat faster as I gingerly put my left hand on his shoulder, and a soft new song begins to play.

We move slowly and gracefully to the melody of the soft tune, and I can't help but lean my head against his chest. I still find it such a wonder that he suddenly shot up, and was now much taller than me.

As we swayed, I caught sight of Angel why was dancing with her older brother. She smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up, before disappearing from my line of vision.

"Max?" Fang asked me, trying to get my attention.

I looked up into his onyx eyes, and urged him to go on.

"Max... about before..." I tried to rip myself away from him, but he kept a firm grip on my waist, which normally would have earned him a black eye, if we weren't in this environment.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Something told me this was important, so I listened, even though I wanted to runaway desperately.

"Back before you saved the world, Jeb had told me that at this rate you weren't going to succeed. He said it was because you weren't focused enough on the job... I knew it was your destiny and that you had to do the job right... so I had to break up with you" He mumbled.

I didn't know if what I was hearing was right. Did he just say...?

"It was one of the hardest things I had to do at the time, but it had to be done. And after you'd saved the world, you looked so... I don't know... happy without me. I thought you had moved on. And then we settled down, and Lissa came along. I didn't know what to do. All I knew is that I wanted you. So I went out with her, and pretended it was you"

I couldn't believe my ears. It did occur to me that what he said was rather Twilightish, but at the moment I didn't care. I looked up into his eyes and saw the one emotion I had wished he would feel for me again.

"I never stopped loving you" he whispered.

I think tears were sliding down my face, because Fang was cleaning each one up with his thumb.

Thank god Nudge used waterproof eyeliner and mascara, or I would look like World War 3.

He was beginning to lean down, his face coming closer to mine. My lips were tingling with anticipation. But of course, at that moment, all hell would HAVE to break loose.

Curse you life!

"Nick!" I heard a shrill voice scream. Oh no. So much for the romantic moment.

I turned, and who else would be there other than the seething, red faced, Lissa le slut?

"What are you doing with my boyfriend bitch? Get your hands off of him!" She yelled, so loud, the whole crowd turned to see what was going on. Even the music stopped.

Uh, will my life ever cease to be a soap opera? Don't answer that.

Lissa tried to make a grab for me, but Fang's had caught it before I even needed to dodge.

"Don't even try" he told her angrily.

Lissa only got more angry.

"Why are you defending her? I'm your girlfriend!" She screeched.

Oh, this is gonna get ugly, and fast.

"Not anymore", Fang said. Wow, man of many words isn't he? Note the sarcasm.

Lissa careened on me again. Jesus, why does she blame me for everything?

"What have you done to him? Eres una puta! Él era el mío hasta que usted tomò le! Tú ... ¡Perra!" She shouted in Spanish. The really sad thing was, her accent was wrong and clipped, so she just sounded like a dork.

I sighed. "Your Spanish is El Crappo"

That set her off. She ran at me and tried to shoot a flimsy punch. I easily caught it, and instead punched her in the face, the eye to be exact. She'll probably have a black eye by morning.

Ouch.

The momentum of the hit forced her back, and she found it hard to stay standing. he headed towards the fountain, with her hand clutching her bruising eye. She had her back towards me, and only just stopped herself from falling in.

It's a shame I was right behind her, and used my converse clad foot to push her over the edge.

Oops.

She fell in with a splash, completely drenching herself. Her hair was all wet, and sadly unlike me, she didn't wear water proof makeup. Black mascara and eyeliner made tear tracks down her face, and boy did she look like world war free. But sadly I couldn't make myself feel sorry for her.

She tried to get back up, but with her 6 inch heels, fell right back in.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

Soon, everyone was, and I could see the embarrassment on Lissa's red face. Hey, she totally deserved it.

She didn't try to get back up again. Instead, Iggy called a few men to take her out. So, you could say she was kicked out, because of me.

GO ME!

Once all the drama was over, and the music began to play again, Fang chuckled.

"You sure do know how to get rid of them" he joked.

I grinned "I've had a lot of practice. Besides, converses are for ass kicking".

At that he chuckled.

"That's why I love you so much"

This time, there were no interruptions. Fag leaned in, with his nose against my own, wound his arms around my waist, and then connected our lips.

I felt a spark, and heat clawing at my skin. I literally saw fireworks. I almost forgot how good this feels.

Our lips meshed together, and moved in perfect synchronization. At this moment, I felt like I could never be happier. It almost felt like a dream.

Fang deepened the kiss, and soon it became a full blown make-out session. I was so lost in it, I didn't hear the girls squeal, or the boys whoop, or the guests wolf whistle.

It was just us. Forever.

Operation Hook, Line, and Sinker: Completed.

I smiled against his lips.

I finally had what I wanted.

**~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N So I've finally finished it! I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'm sorry if this chapter is clichéd and stupid, but ah well. Feedback and REVIEW!**

**P.S check my profile, I'm putting up a poll.**

**-Maximum Dusk **


	12. This is the end, AN

**A/N Hello this is Maximum Dusk. Most of you reading this have probably read my most famous fanfic Fang, a Wedding and a Pair of Convers, or any of the other ones which were also popular. This Author's not is to notify you readers that Fly High, My Golden Feather and Iggy, A Spring Fling and a Pair of Stiletto's will all be discontinued. I am really sorry to those out there, who were waiting for months for another update, but I'm sorry, I can't write these stories anymore. I have completely lost interest in writing Maximum Ride stories, and looking back on them; most of the stories really had no direction and were written with very little expertise. So I have decided that I cannot write these stories like you guys wanted. I know, shoot me, I'm SOOOOO SOORRRYYY! It's just that now my writing has matured, I really can't dumb myself down. And recently ever since September last year, I have complexly fallen in love with Manga and Anime, which brings me to my next topic. **

**All of the three stories are up for adoption. Send me a PM, and I'll check what you've written to see if I can trust you with my premature stories (I'm so freaking fussy…). If you really wanted to see these stories fly, I seriously encourage you to pick up the story, after emailing me of course for permission. **

**For those who still enjoy my writing and imagination (not many T_T), and don't only want to read Maximum Ride Fanfiction, check my two new stories. Okay, so they're for an anime/manga… geeky, I know. But we're ALL reading and writing **_**fanfiction, **_**so if you want to label me, stuff you. If you want to actually find out about Japanese culture (well, not really…), or if you want to see what's so great about it, PLEASE read my new stories. I know tonnes of you will be disappointed, but if you can still support me, I'd be ecstatic. Not only that, I'd be converting some book readers to manga readers, which should earn me a few medals. Just click on my profile, and click on either **_**Yume no Senken, **_**or my other one which I am currently focusing on, **_**Violet Haze. **_**They are both Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fanfics. If you have seen this anime, then you probably saw it in English dub, which is why it might have looked like it sucked. Trust me; Americanism isn't good when it comes to anime. They BABY EVERYTHING. **

**Once again, I am really sorry for disappointing all of you guys. You'll probably never see another Max Ride story from me, so… yeah. Love me or hate me, that is the question… whoops, lyrics. I am not English, by the way. I'm Australian, soon to turn 14. **

**Bye guys,**

**-Maximum Dusk **


End file.
